New Found Angel
by LyssLovesShules33
Summary: When 10 year old Aaliyah McCallin is found at a crime scene, no one at NCIS realized they would soon find themselves in a race against time to save her, NCIS, and prevent a terrorist attack that would make 9/11 look like a normal day in New York City.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. The characters on the show were only an inspiration for this story, I don't make a profit whatsoever. The only ones I own are the characters you do not own.**

**Hey everyone! This is my new fic New Found Angel. This is my first, multi-chapter NCIS fic so please do not be all that brutal. Crossfire was my first experimentation and I finally got the courage to make another. **

**Sound interesting! I hope so… this is a prologue or in a way kind of what you see in the first couple minutes of the show before the intro… so… here it is…**

**WARNING: This prologue contains implied/shown violent acts on a minor.**

* * *

"Mom," a boy about 12 years old called into his house. "Do you know what happened to Liya and Dani?"

"Weren't they playing kickball with all of you boys Andrew?" his mother, Alice, questioned.

"Liya was, but she went back to the walker's all angry because Dani never showed up," Andrew explained. "I thought maybe they'd come in to talk with you or something."

"I haven't seen them," Alice told her son. "Are you sure Liya said she was coming back?" Andrew nodded.

"She went off on one of her usual rants where we can all hardly understand her before marching down the street towards the house," he said. "When I asked her if she'd be back she said yeah. That was a half an hour ago."

"Well you keep on playing Drew," Alice reassured her son. "I'll take a walk down there to see what happened to them. I know you're pretty protective of them and I know from experience how irritable both Aaliyah and Danielle get when you boys cut them out of a game. Don't worry."

"Thanks Mom," Andrew smiled before running back outside with the rest of the children.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows as she went out her front porch and past all the boys. Living on base with her two sons, Andrew who was 12 and Joey who was 16, while her husband Joe was one of the last troops in Iraq, she knew how close the younger kids around the neighborhood were. And that even though Aaliyah and Danielle were the only girls their age in this section, they'd run around with the boys like it was nothing. It was not usual, especially during the summer before school starts, for them to want to be left out and hang in the house.

The two block walk to the Walker's house took about five minutes at a leisurely pace. Alice wasn't even beginning to expect what she found.

She thought living at Quantico was one of the safest places in the world. Surrounded by experienced Marines was always comforting and she didn't think anything could go wrong, not like what she was about to see.

Her first indication that something was wrong was the fact that the door was wide open. She knew Alex and Linda Walker never like it made the house dirty or something. Even in the heat of summer, like today, she'd leave it closed despite how stuffy it would get in the house.

"Alex! Linda!" Alice called into the front door. "Are you home? Your door is wide open!"

When she walked through the open door, the next thing she saw was the blood and her hand immediately flew to her mouth.

As she rounded the corner into the living room, she was afraid of what she'd find. On the couch sat three bodies, huddled together, drenched in blood. It stained their clothes, splattered on the carpet and the white walls. Their eyes, gazed sightlessly towards the door, staring straight at her.

About all Alice could do was let out a blood curling scream.

* * *

**So… what do you think? Are you interested?**

**If so, drop me a review saying you want me to continue… thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS! Only the characters you don't know!**

**Glad you all thought this story sounded interesting… now on with the first chapter (: A little note, most of season 8 did not really happen or at least Enemies Foreign and Domestic… I started planning this a while ago... **

**This first chapter is pretty long because it sets the basis for the entire story... the rest of them will not be as long...**

* * *

"Good morning Zee-vah," Tony greeted as he came out of the elevator and into the bull pen. Ziva was sitting at her desk, her hair down for once, her fingers typing wildly on the keyboard. He frowned as she ignored him. "Okay Zi, I know you are new at this whole American citizen thing, but here in America, it is usually customary to send a greeting back."

"Must you be such a bug Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes as she glanced momentarily up from her computer screen.

"And I see those idioms are still giving you trouble," he smirked. "It's pest."

"Tony, some of us are actually working," McGee piped up from his desk as he hung up his phone.

"_What_ work McGeek?" Tony questioned. "There have been no new cases this whole week! We have been doing paperwork day in and day out. It's like desk work! Ziva gets antsy when she sits and when she's antsy she taps her foot, which is very annoying by the way." Ziva shot him a look and he moved away from her desk to stand by his.

"I lose more and more brains cells with the amount of times Gibbs' hand connects with the back of my head. You McGoo, bore me to tears with geek speak that not even Einstein would understand and Gibbs… Don't even get me started about Gibbs," Tony continued. "The amount of time he spends in his basement when there are no active cases could cause him to go into a third coma with the amount of bourbon he is consuming. It is…"

He trailed off with a whimper as he got the feeling of whiplash.

"That so DiNozzo," Gibbs spoke up from behind him. "If that's the case I am sure that the Director could find a public speaker that could preach to us about sexual harassment in the work place. Or maybe even a team building counselor. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Shutting up now boss," Tony nodded with a look of disgust while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Suck it up DiNozzo, it's not like you had that may brains cells to begin with," Gibbs smirked.

"That hurt boss," he muttered, sitting down.

"Not as much as a bullet in the chest would," Gibbs informed him, reaching into his desk to grabs his gun before taking a sip of his coffee. "Gear up! Family slaughtered at Quantico." Tony, Ziva, and McGee hopped up, backpacks in hand, guns holstered.

"Just when the day couldn't get any worse," he sighed, excited about a case, but not about the fact that Gibbs said family, implying a child.

"Gas the truck," Gibbs barked, throwing the keys up. "Meet you there." Tony leapt for the keys, but the ex-Mossad ninja got there first.

"I stand corrected," Tony growled.

"You sleep you win Tony," Ziva smiled, twirling the keys in her hand.

"Snooze you lose Ziva," McGee corrected.

"Whatever," Ziva rolled her eyes, marching off to the elevator.

* * *

Ziva gulped as she snapped a picture of the grotesque scene in front of her. Her heart clenched as she looked at the straight blond locks of hair that sat on top of the young girl's head who was huddle in her mother's arms during the last few moments of her life.

"It's just not right is it," Tony murmured from behind her. Ziva jumped, startled. Before Somalia and her time at NCIS, she would have barely blinked at a sight like this,, nor jump at her partner's voice, but she was changed.

"No," she choked out. "It is not." Normal crime scenes were bad enough, but a child was just too much.

"She's ten," Tony commented. "The girl; Danielle I believe her name is."

"Who could do such a thing," Tim shook his head from behind them. It's then when Ziva took in the whole room.

It was the living room, a place where the family spent a lot of time as far as Ziva could tell. There were several lamps and vases knocked onto the floor, trails of blood, pillows, cabinets, and a tv stand uprooted. The scene of the crime was the couch.

Lance Corporal Alex Walker, the man of the house, was posed on the couch half over the women, half reaching out to most likely the bastard who killed him. Linda Walker, his wife, was on the opposite side, Danielle Walker clutched in her arms. They seemed like they were once a lovely family. A family that would be terribly missed.

"Don't we all wish we knew," the voice of Ducky was heard from behind. "Then we'd lock them up before they could do such horrid things." He turned towards the bodies. "Such a tragedy. She was a beautiful little girl. You never know how fragile life is until it is gone." He shook his head. "Their names?"

"Alex and Linda Walker; and their daughter Danielle," McGee informed him.

"Got a time of death Duck?" Gibbs asked, approaching the group for the first time.

"Hold your horses Jethro, Mr. Palmer and I only just got here," Ducky chuckled. "Mr. Palmer got us lost again."

"You drove today doctor," Jimmy pointed out.

"Yes, but I gave you the map," he sighed. He looked up to meet Gibbs' glare. "Very well then… Liver probe Mr. Palmer."He stuck it into all three family members. "It looks like Mrs. Walker and Miss Walker died at about the same time, approximately an hour ago."

"And…" Gibbs said.

"And what?" Ducky questioned.

"LCpl Walker Duck!" Gibbs snapped.

"He died several minutes after," Ducky muttered solemnly. "It seems his attackers wanted him to watch his wife and daughter die, wanted him to suffer."

"Know how they died?" Ziva asked.

"It seems pretty obvious from what I can gather before I get them to autopsy," Ducky informed them. "They bled out from gunshot wounds shot at point blank range. The burn marks around the wounds indicate the assailant or assailant's used a silencer."

"Who found them?" Gibbs asked Ziva, Tony, and McGee.

"Neighbor from down the street," Tony answered.

"And why isn't one of you interviewing her!" Gibbs snapped.

"She was hysterical Boss," McGee said. "Couldn't get a word other than, 'They're dead!'"

"David, DiNozzo… GO!" he hissed and turned around to walked towards the kitchen. "NOW!" he added as they hesitated for a second. Tony and Ziva nodded before exiting the house out the front door. All along the street behind the crime scene tap were a mass of people crying and murmuring sadly. Near the police cars and ambulance sat the neighbor, Alice Michaels.

"Mrs. Michaels," Tony announced as they approached her. "Do you mind if we take your statement now?" She looked up shakily, tears flowing freely out of her eyes.

"I-I," she stuttered.

"I know this is hard Mrs. Michaels," Ziva placed a gentle arm on her shoulder, uncharacteristically. "But you need to tell us what happened so we can find their killer."

"Alice," she murmured. "Call me Alice."

"Okay Alice," Tony nodded. "Start from the beginning, what happened this morning?"

"My son Andrew," Alice gulped. "Was worried Danielle was not out playing when she said she would. I told him I'd check it out since he's not allowed to go more than a block away from our house. I walked in when I saw the door open and they were all just sitting there… DEAD!" She let out a short sob and buried her face in her hands.

"You heard nothing earlier? Cars, someone entering the house?" Ziva questioned.

"We live too far down," she whispered. "It would be impossible."

"Any other neighbors you know about?" Tony asked.

"Maybe the Taylor's behind them heard something," Alice said. "But I doubt it. They are almost never home when Jacob is on leave. Everyone else is either stationed somewhere or on leave and enjoying summer vacation."

"Do you believe there is any reason someone should seek revenge on Lance Corporal Walker?" Ziva questioned.

"Dan was one of the nicest guys here," Alice told them. "Did everything and never asked for anything in return. If there were more men like him in the world we wouldn't be still in Iraq. They wouldn't need protecting anymore…"

"Do you know anything about his service in the Marines?" Tony asked her.

"Came home with a Purple Heart last summer, that's the last time he was shipped out… he served with my husband the first time. Joe said he was very honorable, a good Marine," Alice informed them.

"We have all we need… Thank you," Ziva said sympathetically. "I am very sorry for the loss of your friends."

"Oh no!" she exclaimed out of nowhere. "I have to tell Andrew Dani is dead!"

"I am very sorry and I wish you luck in consoling him," Tony nodded and turned back towards the house with Ziva.

"Who would do that to a little girl who… Tony she had _friends_, she had a _life_," Ziva grimaced. "I mean… she is 6 years younger than Tali but…" She trailed off. Tony looked at her in surprise and finally realized why this case was hitting Ziva so hard.

"We'll catch them Zi," Tony reassured. "We always do."

"But it is already too late," she said in a hushed whisper, Tony had to strain to hear it.

"DiNozzo, David, what do you got?" Gibbs asked as he exited the kitchen.

"Nothing that could help," Ziva shrugged distractedly. "She walked in after she saw the door open and found them like they are now."

"Lance Corporal Walker was an honorable marine in her eyes," Tony added.

"Nothing else?" Gibbs growled, furious his agents couldn't get more.

"Not a thing," Tony said.

"Check upstairs, see if there is anything you could find that would be cause for motive… or anything that you _don't _find," Gibbs ordered. "McGee's already searching their computer." Tony and Ziva rushed up the stairs in order to escape the wrath of their boss.

"Is it just me or is the Boss a little shorter than usual," Tony sighed.

"He looked the same height to me," Ziva said, confused.

"No Zi," Tony shook his head. "Short as in short tempered."

"When is Gibbs not in a bad mood?" Ziva questioned. "Once in a blue lagoon, yes?"

"It's…" Tony opened his mouth as they walked into the master bedroom. "Never mind." In silence they rooted through opened drawers and underneath the bed. "There is nothing here… this is…" Tony began but stopped when Ziva shot up.

"Did you hear that?" she hissed.

"What?" Tony asked.

"That!" Ziva exclaimed. Tony looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I don't hear… Oof!" he grunted as Ziva pulled him out of the door and into the hallway. "Ziva," he hissed.

"Shhh," she muttered, standing still for a second before jumping into action again. "In here!"

"What's in here?" Tony asked but Ziva only hushed him again.

"Gibbs!" Ziva called as she looked around the room.

"What?" Gibbs exclaimed as he charged into the room, McGee behind him, Sigs drawn.

"Look," she said. They looked around the purple and pink room. This was obviously Danielle's room, but that was not what caused Ziva to call Gibbs. It was the two beds that sat in the room, both recently slept it. Two, not one. Plus, there was a chair knocked over on the first desk, and the second one had a chair pushed so far under it fell over as well.

"I thought they only had one…" McGee began but this time, Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva all shushed him. Ziva took a step towards the desk in the corner of the room. Gibbs and Tony were poised behind her. Hands on their holsters.

Underneath the desk, whimpers and muffled sobs were heard.

"_Azru Li… Azru Li,"_ a small voice whimpered in another language.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"Another language," McGee suggested.

"No duh McObvious," Tony rolled his eyes. "But what language is it?" Gibbs sent a quick glare towards them before looking at Ziva. She was listening closely, trying to determine it.

"Ziva," Gibbs questioned.

"It is… it's Hebrew," she murmured. Tony bit his tongue when he really wanted to congratulate her for using two contractions in one day. Gibbs nodded towards the desk and Ziva bent down to come face to face with a girl who could be no older or younger than Danielle Walker. However, she looked nothing like her.

Danielle had long blond hair and blue eyes, while this girl's dark brown eyes were glittered with tears and stared at Ziva with fear. Her long dark wavy hair framed her face but was ruffled most likely when she took refuge in the small space.

"Shalom," Ziva said calmly.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 1. Still interesting? If so, drop me a review.**

**By the way, Azru Li means Help Me in Hebrew.**

**This story was inspired by the fact that (you could tell by her description) I wanted a Mini-Ziva. We had a Mini-Tony and a Mini-Gibbs in the show, but I thought my favorite character needed a kid to remind her of herself. On my profile I will have a picture of what I think the girl looks like (and if you couldn't tell by now, the girl is Aaliyah…)**

**PLEASE R&R! (:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Aaliyah and the character's you don't recognize, nothing else is mine!**

**Glad you all liked my first real chapter, now on with the second where we meet (or now talk to) Aaliyah for the first time…**

* * *

"_Shalom," Ziva said gently._ In response, the girl flinched and buried her head in her knees that were pulled up to her chest.

"_It's okay_," Ziva said immediately in her native language. "_We're not going to hurt you._"

"_A-are you NCIS_?" the girl whispered. Ziva noted the Israeli accent evident in her words as she stepped back, a little surprised this girl actually knew what NCIS was and that she was with them. With a look back at her team, she realized they were thinking the same thing.

"_Yes we are_," Ziva nodded. "_We are here to help you. Can you tell me your name?_"

"_Can you tell me yours_?" the girl countered back.

"_Ziva_," she answered. "_Probationary Agent Ziva David_." Ziva smiled slightly as she relaxed slightly when she recognized the Israeli first name and surname. She also found it almost reassuring how guarded her actions were but it seemed she was willing to cooperate.

"_Aaliyah_," the girl answered almost inaudibly. "_My name is Aaliyah McCallin."_

"Aaliyah," Ziva smiled as she knelt down closer. "That is a very pretty name."

"_Everyone at school always makes fun of me_," Aaliyah muttered. "_They say it's spelt weird and I sound weird_."

"_Don't listen to them_," Ziva told her, very surprised at how open she was. "_You have an Israeli accent do you not? And it is spelled differently as well, double a_?" Aaliyah nodded. "_How old are you Aaliyah_?"

"_I'm 10_," Aaliyah told her, looking down.

"_Fourth grade_?" Ziva questioned. Aaliyah nodded again, looking down. Just as Ziva opened her mouth to ask her something else, Aaliyah interrupted.

"_They-they're dead aren't they_?" she murmured suddenly. She looked up into Ziva's eyes and more tears began pooling around hers.

"_I am very sorry, but they are_," Ziva sighed.

"_Danielle too_?" she whimpered.

"_I'm afraid so_," Ziva told her gently. "_But do you speak English Aaliyah? My friends do not speak Hebrew_."

"Yes," Aaliyah said, poking her head out from under the desk to look at the friends Ziva mentioned. Ziva took her hand and helped her up. Immediately she flinched and took a step back when Tony and McGee took a step forward.

"It's okay Aaliyah," Ziva said while putting a comforting hand on her back. "This is Special Agents DiNozzo and McGee." She nodded towards Tony and Tim. "And this is Special Agent Gibbs, my boss." Aaliyah looked towards Gibbs with narrowed eyes.

"Hello," Gibbs said gruffly. It was time for his eyes to narrow as Aaliyah flinched when he spoke. "Do you mind telling me what you are doing here?"

"I live here," she answered, looking down.

"But you do not have the same last name as your parents or…" McGee began.

"They are not my parents," Aaliyah informed him.

"Then where are your parents Aaliyah?" Ziva asked her.

"My Aba is stationed in Kuwait," she sighed. "And my Ima died two years ago."

"Oh," Tony murmured. "I…"

"Let's get her back to NCIS," Gibbs interrupted. "She can finish her statement there." Gibbs started back down the stairs but turned around. "DiNozzo, David, take the car. McGee you're with me."

"Let's go," Tony said, catching the keys as Gibbs tossed them. He followed Tim down the stairs, Ziva guiding Aaliyah behind them.

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat across the table in the conference room from Aaliyah. She was slumped in the chair, her eyes on the floor. She looked very uncomfortable as if she knew the Director and Gibbs were watching from the Director's office. Next to her, sat a youth advocator, Mrs. McKinna.

"Aaliyah," Mrs. McKinna spoke up. "I'm right here if you need me. You don't have to answer any questions you don't want to. Understand?" Aaliyah nodded.

"So let's start from the beginning," Tony began. "Why were you at the Walker's and not a relative's?"

"My Aba is an only child," Aaliyah explained. "Only his parents are alive, but live up in Vermont."

"And your mother's family?" Ziva asked.

"I only know of my Zaide and Bubbee, my Ima's parents… but they and anyone else still lives in Israel," she told them.

"You're mother was from Israel?" Tony said and watched as Ziva leaned forward.

"Me too," Aaliyah sighed. "Ima and I lived there together until I was six. She told me it was too dangerous to stay there, so we moved here to live with my Aba."

"They were not married?" Ziva questioned.

"No, not in the beginning. They got married when I was three so that Ima and I could move out of Zaide and Bubbee's house," she told them. "They did not like me very much. They used to yell and scream at me."

"Did you ever miss your father?" Ziva asked.

"Aba was stationed in Iraq when I was born," Aaliyah explained. "He was there, but since he was in the marines he was hardly around. Hardly back home either. My Ima was busy too. She once told me when I was at my friend Aliza's house that I had to go there instead of be with her because she worked for something called Mossad in Israel." Tony sat up straighter and raised his eyebrows as Ziva gasped.

"Your mother was in Mossad," Ziva exclaimed.

"Yeah, why?" Aaliyah asked.

"I… um… what division was she if you know?" Ziva asked.

"She was always at some kind of office… I went there once but some man named Eliahu yelled at her, "she shrugged. "Was Mossad bad?" She all of a sudden sounded upset. "Was my Ima bad? Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"I was just curious, that is all," Ziva reassured. "One more question about her. What was her name?"

"Adina," Aaliyah smiled. "Adina Shahar." Ziva murmured something under her breath and just as she was about to make another comment, Tony spoke up.

"We got a tad off topic here," he said, looking at Ziva warningly. "Now you were staying with the Walker's because you were good friends with Danielle and…"

"And my Ima was close to Mrs. Walker before she died," she murmured.

"So…" Ziva began. "This morning, do you remember what happened?"

"Dani and I were supposed to play kickball with the guys, but Dani had to go back inside to finish cleaning up her half of the room and Mrs. Walker told me to go ahead and she'd come out when she was done," she began. All of a sudden her voice dropped to a whimper. "After a half an hour I got worried that she was not coming so I ran home." She took a deep breath.

"The door was open and it's never open, of all the times I have stayed with them. I walked in and everything was trashed, and I knew things were wrong before I even saw them. In the living room, that's where I found them," Aaliyah whimpered. "Dani and Mrs. Walker must have been already dead. " Her hand went up to touch a heart locket that sat around her neck. It had a Star of David on it. "All of their eyes were open but, Mr. Walker moved and choked out blood, telling me to run and hide. That's when I heard it."

"Heard what?" Tony asked.

"The men," she murmured. "They were in the kitchen, they were talking but they had really heavy accents and I could not understand them. I got scared and ran up the stairs."

"Did you see their faces at all?" Ziva questioned.

"No, I went up to Dani and I's room and hid until you came," Aaliyah finished while wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Nothing else?" Tony said. "Did they come upstairs?"

"If they did, I did not hear them," she whispered. "What did they want?"

"We do not know yet but…" he began.

"Where am I going to go?" Aaliyah asked.

"Mrs. McKinna will explain it all to you," Ziva explained. "But… if you have any questions or remember _anything, _feel free to call me at this number." Ziva handed her a slip of paper. "If I do not answer I will eventually, I promise."

"Okay," Aaliyah nodded.

"You did great Aaliyah," Ziva told her. "You were very helpful and very brave today, you should be proud of yourself." Aaliyah gave her a half smile and looked back down.

"We need to leave now," Tony informed her and Aaliyah's eyes went wide but nodded as they left.

"Start helping Abby and McGee look through all of Lance Corporal Walker's things, see if he had any enemies," Gibbs ordered as they shut the door. "And get a background on Alice Michael's, she didn't mention Aaliyah at all… we are not to trust everything she says until I bring her in tomorrow." Tony nodded and walked down the hall Ziva stopped in front of Gibbs.

"What's going to happened to her?" she asked.

"Child services until her father can get leave," Gibbs explained. Ziva looked down. "Hey, what's going on?"

"It is… a… a gut feeling Gibbs," Ziva said. "Something is not right. I do not think child services will be any good for her."

"It never is," Gibbs told her impatiently. "But her father will be home soon." Ziva looked down. "But I also trust your gut. Maybe if you find another reason for her to come back, I'll actually let you."

"Thank you Gibbs," Ziva gave him a small smile, closing her eyes briefly as she watched Mrs. McKinna lead a terrified looking Aaliyah out of the conference room. "But I really want my gut to be wrong."

"Always trust your gut Ziver, the one time you don't, something _will_ go wrong," Gibbs told her.

"Well that cannot happen," Ziva shook her head as Gibbs walked down the hallway towards the bullpen. She looked where Aaliyah and Mrs. McKinna disappeared. "She does not deserve that…"

* * *

**So Aaliyah is reminding Ziva even more of Tali. That ought to be interesting and lead for interesting twists and turns don't you think. Also, we got a good chunk of her background, but not all of it. Like, how did her mother die? How does Mossad play into all of this? And… why does Aaliyah not like Gibbs?**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Aaliyah McCallin, the rest was only inspired by the tv show NCIS. That is why it's called **_**fanfiction.**_

**I am so glad you all like my story! I will repeat Enemies Foreign/Domestic never happened in this story because I came up with the idea before watching the episodes. Here is the next chapter…**

* * *

"Zi…Ziva…ZIVA!" Tony's voice interrupted Ziva's thoughts.

"What?" she snapped.

"You seem a little…" he began but she cut him off.

"A little what?" Ziva accused.

"Nothing," Tony shook his head, knowing better than to antagonize her in one of these moods. Okay, maybe he didn't know better, but the way this case was affecting her concerned him.

"What are you two doing up here?" Gibbs said, armed with a Caf Pow.

"Abby kicked us out," Ziva informed him. "Something about two person job."

"What have you got on Alice Michaels?" he demanded. Tony maneuvered around his desk to give Gibbs her file.

"Absolutely nothing," he shook his head. "Marine wife, marine brat when she was younger. They don't have much but she's devoted to her husband, married for 20 years."

"All we can assume is she forgot to mention Aaliyah, or she thought she was dead as well, or maybe she did not even know Aaliyah was staying with them," Ziva told Gibbs.

"You know what they say about assuming," Gibbs growled.

"What?" Ziva questioned.

"It makes an ass out of you and me," Tony sighed.

"How does that…" Ziva began.

"Well…" Tony said.

"Don't even try DiNozzo, let's go," Gibbs nodded to the elevator. With a side glance at each other, Tony and Ziva hurried behind their boss obediently as he went down to Abby's lab.

"Timmy, she's a little girl," they heard Abby saying. "I don't get it… no emails, no letters, nothing threatening, no evidence that he was an enemy with anyone… Sorry Gibbs."

"You sure about that Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course I am sure," Abby nodded. "Right McGee."

"His computer is clean," McGee said. "But who knows who could have hacked into it because of his low security. It took us seconds to crack the password, it was Danielle."

"Lance Corporal Walker had two ten year olds that used that computer, do you think he would make it difficult to get in?" Gibbs said. "And do you think he would have anything they could get into on there McGee? Did you check his computer at the base?"

"Have that one too Boss," McGee informed him. "Same password, same way. There is no evidence of any programs that could have wiped any memory, nothing that would cause suspicion. He's an honorable marine by all of his records. Based on this, the Walker's were just a family home at the wrong time."

"You're saying this was a random robbery gone wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Then what did they steal McFinder?" Tony questioned. "Mrs. Walker was a stay at home Mom while all he was is a Lance Corporal in the marines. What could there be to steal? Let alone kill over?"

"Then what would the motive be?" Abby spoke up.

"Are we sure they were the target?" Ziva murmured.

"Who else could be?" Abby asked.

"Are you saying Aaliyah was?" Tony asked.

"Who's Aaliyah?" Abby asked,

"A girl we found at the house, she lived with them when her father was on duty," Gibbs explained.

"She's ten, who could have a grudge with her?" McGee questioned.

"Why would someone _kill _a ten year old girl," Gibbs growled. "Tony, Ziva, get information on Aaliyah's mother's involvement in Mossad, if she or her father had any enemies. McGee, we're not ruling out the Walker's yet as the intended victims… get me in MTAC with Lance Corporal Walker's CO; and if you can, Aaliyah's father. Abby, wait for Ducky to give you ballistics." With that, Gibbs left the lab.

"Did he say Mossad?" Abby asked them.

"Aaliyah's mother was in Mossad, the both of them used to live in Israel," Tony explained as Ziva followed Gibbs out.

"I miss everything… wait where is my…" she began, searching for a Caf Pow. "Thank god, I don't think I could get through this case without one…" Tony and McGee chuckled as they followed Gibbs and Ziva more slowly.

* * *

"Poor dear," Ducky shook his head. "I haven't had a child in autopsy for years, and it is never pleasant."

"No person on an autopsy table is pleasant," Gibbs muttered walking in. "What have you got for me Duck?"

"Ah, Jethro," Ducky said. "Just as I said before, Miss and Mrs. Walker's end came around the same time, 11:32. I was a little off with Lance Corporal Walker's I am afraid. He was alive a lot longer than we expect. He only died twenty minutes before we arrived."

"Cause?" Gibbs asked.

"In Mrs. Walker, it obviously ripped through her brain, death would have been immediate; Miss Walker's very similar," Ducky explained. "The bullet nicked her aorta and lodged itself inside." Simultaneously he pulled it out and motioned for Jimmy to come over with an evidence jar. "She bled out within seconds. Knowing they did not suffer is a very small comfort for the situation that has been presented to us."

"Lance Corporal Walker's?"

"Unfortunately, his bullets were precisely placed where it would not immediately kill him but allow him to bleed out slowly and painfully," Ducky told him.

"It seems they shot him first, so he could watch his wife and child die," Palmer spoke up. Gibbs nodded at him.

"So it is consistent with Aaliyah's story," Gibbs said. "Any clue as to who did it?"

"He was a professional is all I can conclude from the vast knowledge the killer or killers had," he said. "Mr. Palmer could you bring these to Miss Scuito?" Jimmy nodded and gather up the evidence jars of bullet fragments from the three bodies. "Abigail will have more luck in telling you who it was. How is the young girl?" Ducky had not left the scene with the bodies yet when Ziva and Tony brought her downstairs. The meeting was unforgettable.

"_Mr. Palmer could you get the gurneys and…" Ducky began but broke off as Gibbs hurried down the steps, McGee behind them. He was curious as to what Ziva's call was. Before he could ask, he saw. Behind Tony, in front of Ziva, stood a girl._

"_Jethro who…"_

"_Ziva get her back upstairs," Gibbs demanded. It was too late for the girl had saw the bodies._

"_DANI!" she let out a wail. She had not known she was dead when she first saw her, but now that she knew…_

"_Ziva," Gibbs barked._

"_No," she whimpered and pressed her face to Ziva's shirt. Ducky watched as she began shaking uncontrollably and her legs gave out. Before Ziva got a hold on her she fell down the stairs. As quickly as they could, Ducky and Jimmy placed sheets over the bodies._

"_Who is this?" Ducky asked._

"_Duck, Aaliyah McCallin," Gibbs nodded. "She lived here with the Walker's, her father is in Kuwait."_

"_Mother?" Ducky asked._

"_Dead," Gibbs nodded and continued out the door._

"_Are you all right my dear?" Ducky asked bending down beside her. He watched in amazement as the girl began firing off words in another language, one Ziva knew for she quickly calmed her down. When she was calmed, Aaliyah looked up._

"_They're dead," she whispered._

"_I know… May I take a look at your head, you just took quite a tumble," Ducky recognized her accent, similar to Ziva's._

"_I'm fine," she shook her head. That was like Ziva as well. "I'm Aaliyah. Who are you?"_

"_I'm Dr. Mallard, but you can call me Ducky," Ducky said._

"_Isn't a mallard like a duck?" Aaliyah said._

"_Smart girl," Ducky chuckled as he checked her over while Palmer got rid of the bodies._

"Wouldn't know," Gibbs said. "She's gone with social services till he father gets leave. And… hardly looked at me."

"Such a tragedy," Ducky shook his head. "Loss of life at such a young age and exposure to it at the same time."

"I know the feeling," Gibbs hissed.

"Of course Jethro," Ducky sighed. "Any indication as to why this family was targeted in such a way."

"He was an honorable marine, served a tour in Afghanistan and Iraq, flawless record, Purple Heart, friends. I'll talk to his CO when I get the chance," Gibbs explained. "The only thing we could think of is Aaliyah's mother was in Mossad before she died."

"Then I hate to say that this seems more than a grudge against them Jethro," Ducky informed him as Palmer came back.

"That's what I am afraid of," Gibbs muttered.

* * *

"Any luck?" Tony asked.

"It is not as easy to gain access to their records since I am no longer an officer," Ziva growled as she slammed her fist on the keyboard.

"You miss it?" Tony asked, always trying to get as much information from her as possible. Ziva looked up at him.

"No Tony," Ziva shook her head. "In Mossad you did not have friends, you had competition. It's different here." She looked back at her computer screen and scowled at the lack of information.

"If McGee was not up in MTAC playing techy, he'd be able to…" Tony trailed off.

"Do what DiNozzo?" Director Vance questioned, coming out of nowhere.

"Nothing," Tony said quickly, causing Ziva to smirk.

"David, any leads?" Vance asked.

"We hit a hill in the road," Ziva informed him.

"Bump," Tony corrected and Ziva glared sharply at him.

"This may help," the Director threw her a flash drive. "Adina Shahar's personnel file, you may have more luck than me seeing as it is in Hebrew."

"Thank you Director," Ziva murmured, knowing full well that he got the info from her father.

"Tell Gibbs to come to my office when he's done in MTAC," Vance nodded and left.

"What's it say?" Tony asked moving behind her chair.

"Don't be nosy Tony," Ziva hissed.

"Oh my god," Tony announced.

"What?" Ziva gasped.

"You just got an idiom right and contracted, it's a miracle!" Tony rejoiced.

"Shut it DiNozzo," Ziva snapped.

"Well what does it say?" Tony asked while she ran it through a translator.

"Aaliyah was right," Ziva mentioned. "It says her mother worked in intelligence. Specialized in other Middle Eastern countries, especially Hamas." Now in English, Ziva clicked it onto the plasma and moved to stand in front of it, Tony beside her.

"Dangerous," Tony agreed.

"She never resigned from Mossad, she was working here in DC, tracking down terrorist cells or… no…"

"What is it Ziva?" Gibbs barked, overhearing, a cup of coffee in his hand even though it was 9pm.

"It says she was in Israel, with Aaliyah, when a Hamas car bomb went off, killing her and injuring Aaliyah," Ziva whispered.

"She was there," McGee murmured from behind Gibbs.

"Anything suspicious," Gibbs asked.

"Nothing glaring," Tony answered. "Intelligence basically, had no enemies in Mossad seeing as she was still and officer when she was killed."

"But the fact that she specialized in other Middle Eastern countries could lead to something Aaliyah said about accents," Ziva added.

"Her father?"

"His name, Gunnery Sergeant Gabe McCallin, stationed in Kuwait," Tony answered.

"That's all," Gibbs growled. "Find more!" McGee rushed to his desk and began typing wildly.

"He's been on one tour to Iraq, two to Afghanistan, stationed in Kuwait before as well… recently was in Russia training Iraqi soldiers for combat," McGee said pulling up his records. "Joined right out of high school and had been climbing the ranks ever since. There is nothing but good things said about hi,."

"McGee, get me someone in MTAC who served with him on past tours," Gibbs ordered, turning towards the elevator.

"Where you going boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs threw out the coffee cup.

"Coffee run," Gibbs said.

"Director wants you in his office," Tony informed him. Gibbs turned to look at him.

"After my coffee run," Gibbs told him and left on the elevator.

"So this is what we got," Tony said standing up. "Lance Corporal Walker and his family slaughtered. An honorable marine with nothing but good reviews. A dead Mossad officer. None of whom has any enemies."

"And somewhere in the middle of this is Aaliyah," Ziva added.

"Do we even have a case?" Tony asked.

"Someone killed that family Tony," McGee reminded him.

"Aaliyah said the men heard men with an accent, that means what I was saying before is at least half true, that it is probably involved with an issue centered on the middle east," Ziva concluded.

"So that narrows it down to what, 20 countries, millions of people?" Tony said.

"Well I don't hear you coming up with anything Tony?" McGee rolled his eyes.

"I'm waiting for some answers McGee," Tony said.

"Sure Gibbs will love that you are _waiting_ Tony," he scrutinized.

"Well not all men know information that would repel any semi-attractive girl you meet McGeek," Tony said.

"You know what Tony," McGee growled.

"What McBuzzkill," he taunted.

"I…" he trailed off as Ziva's phone went off. She had been sitting back at the two bantered back and forth, very entertained.

"David," she said into the phone.

"Ziva," a little voice said.

"Aaliyah, is that you?" Ziva asked.

"I remember something," Aaliyah told her.

* * *

**What did she remember?**

**Please R&R! It makes me very happy!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own Aaliyah, no one else (:**

**This chapter answers the cliffhanger, and things will begin going faster…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"I remember something," Aaliyah told her._

"What is it Aaliyah?" Ziva asked. There was no answer on the other end. She looked up to meet the gazes of both Tony and McGee looking at her closely. "Aaliyah, are you still there?"

"I need to tell you in person," she whispered. "And I need to get off, I'm not supposed to use the phone."

"Okay… well my boss stepped out and it is too late to get you in tonight, you should be asleep," Ziva told her.

"I couldn't sleep, I needed to tell you," Aaliyah sighed.

"How about you tell me anyway, even if you should say it over the phone," Ziva said.

"I… I… I have to go," she whispered hastily. "I hear someone, if I get caught I…"

"It's okay, calm down, just hang up the phone, go to sleep, and we can talk again tomorrow," Ziva calmed her.

"Promise," Aaliyah murmured.

"Promise," Ziva reassured.

"Okay," Aaliyah murmured.

"Lailah Tov," Ziva said. A smile crept onto her face as Aaliyah's voice was heard again.

"Lailah Tov," she said, almost silently Ziva hung up and looked towards Tony and McGee who were still staring at her.

"What?" she hissed.

"That was Aaliyah," McGee said.

"What did she want?" Tony asked.

"She remembered something from when she was at the house," Ziva told them.

"When is she coming in?" McGee questioned.

"Tomorrow," she answered.

"You sure Gibbs will be happy about that?" Tony pressed.

"Probably not," Gibbs said coming out of the elevator. "What is it David?"

"Aaliyah, the girl from the house…"

"I know who she is Ziva," Gibbs barked.

"She called me, I gave her my number and she called, saying she remembered something, I told her we would bring her in tomorrow since she did not have time to say it over the phone… it's almost 2200, she should not even be up this late," Ziva rambled.

"Well you're right there," Gibbs said stopping at his desk. "Find anything else."

"There is something," McGee spoke up. Tony and Ziva looked at him in shock. The time Gibbs had been gone, they spent their time fighting or staring.

"Speak McGee," Gibbs hissed.

"Gunnery Sergeant McCallin had a run in with Hamas when he was stationed in Afghanistan for the first time," he explained. "When he was visiting Aaliyah and Adina he went over the border and was held hostage for over a month, that was when Aaliyah was 6, when she moved to America to live with him."

"Obviously he got out," Gibbs said.

"Records show he escaped in less than 2 months. Troops stormed the area; managed to kill a few men, but McCallin said that the man in charge escaped. During that time, Mossad shows records of threats made towards Adina Shahar and Aaliyah, which is why they really left," McGee informed them.

"So Aaliyah was right when her mom said they left for safety," Ziva added.

"It could be revenge boss, Hamas could have targeted Adina and Aaliyah two years ago when Adina was killed," Tony said. "Could have been trying to finish the job."

"Could have been DiNozzo," Gibbs glared at him. "Is that your assumption?"

"Did you make yourself and _ass_ Tony," Ziva smirked.

"I'm investigating Zee-vah," Tony pointed out.

"Not anymore," Gibbs said. "Go home, get rest, be back here tomorrow and find me some answers." With that, Gibbs marched upstairs towards Vance's office.

"Thank god," Tony exclaimed, grabbing his coat and backpack. "Wanna go get drinks?"

"Gibbs said rest Tony, unless you don't want to find the bastard who killed one ten year old girl and is possibly targeting another," McGee taunted.

"Well then," Tony said. "Rest up there McGee, I'll enjoy myself."

"Do you think Aaliyah is resting tonight?" Ziva asked.

"I doubt it," McGee offered.

"That is what I thought," Ziva sighed, turning on her computer. Tony and McGee looked briefly at her and each other, neither of them having a clue to what she was thinking.

* * *

Aaliyah's eyes flicked open again and this time was able to see the bottom of the top bunk and no longer just darkness. That meant it was already 6 am. It had been a while since she stayed up all night, but it was usually done with her best friend Danielle, and that meant she had company. Last night, alone, had been unbearable.

In a way she wasn't alone, there were other kids here at the group home her social worker brought her to, just not kids she would relate to.

Danielle was a marine brat too and understood everything. But Dani was gone, and she was never coming back. The closest woman she had to a mom and a better dad than her own was gone too. Aaliyah was all alone in the world now.

It was times like this when Aaliyah missed her mom. Gently she grasped the locket in her hand. On her eighth birthday, two days before they had gone to Israel, her Ima had given it to her. She had told her it contained something special, but before she ever told her what was inside, she died. And Aaliyah was never able to open it. It was the only thing she had left to remind herself of her. That and a picture she kept in her pocket of them together a day before she died in Israel that her friend from Israel's mother took.

Special Agent Ziva David reminded Aaliyah a lot of her mother. She looked just like her and she spoke just like her. It also seemed like she gave a damn, unlike her father.

Knowing it would take another hour or two for the rest of the home to wake up and for NCIS to come and get her, Aaliyah decided to try and sleep for at least an hour. The problem was, every time she closed her eyes, she saw Danielle's body lying dead.

"Aaliyah McCallin," a voice interrupted. Aaliyah's eyes opened. She must have actually fallen asleep because it was a lot lighter in the room.

"Right here," her small voice spoke up.

"Mrs. McKinna will be here shortly, it is requested that you go back to NCIS," the woman said. A smile spread across her face. That means she gets out of this hell hole. "I was told you called there last night." The smile disappeared from her face.

"Newbie," someone snorted from across the room.

"It is a federal investigation," she said confidently, surprising herself and the woman. "I figured rules would not matter if it was a matter of life or death."

"Rules are there for a reason," she said sternly.

"I am leaving here in a couple of days, whenever my Aba gets back," she said confidently. "So who really cares?"

"I do not appreciate being talked to like that," she scolded. Aaliyah attempted to speak back when Mrs. McKinna cleared her throat from behind her. She sighed with discontent as she followed Mrs. McKinna outside. Aaliyah rolled her eyes as she reprimanded her for breaking the rules. It wasn't as if she had a choice, she needed to help NCIS find Dani's killer. After spending ten minutes with her in the car and the 5 minutes going through NCIS security, Aaliyah was very thankful for the fact that she'd get rid of her soon.

"Aaliyah," Ziva greeted. "Mrs. McKinna… if you will follow me upstairs, we will go to the conference room we were in yesterday."

"Can't I just tell you now?" Aaliyah asked.

"Just wait a second okay," Ziva nodded at her and led her towards the conference room. They sat down in a similar fashion as before, but this time, Gibbs was waiting for them, not Tony. In result of seeing him, Aaliyah flinched and watched Gibbs narrow his eyes.

"Hello Aaliyah," he said.

"Hi Agent Gibbs," Aaliyah whispered as Ziva pulled out a notepad.

"Okay Aaliyah, what did you remember?" Ziva questioned.

"Yesterday, I didn't remember that when I was running upstairs, I heard the people talk, I mean. I heard what they said," she sighed.

"What did they say?"

"I…" she looked up to meet Ziva's encouraging gaze. "I think they were talking to Mr. Walker. It was something like, 'Tell me where she is or I'll kill you.' But Mr. Walker didn't react. He said something about Dani and Mrs. Walker already being dead." She saw Ziva's eyes soften and Gibbs stand up.

"Mrs. McKinna, we won't need your services anymore, Aaliyah is going to be put into protective custody until her father returns home from overseas," Gibbs told her. Aaliyah's head snapped up.

"What," she said worriedly.

"It is a precaution Aaliyah," Ziva reassured. "You are our key witness; we cannot have you too far away."

Aaliyah couldn't help but think it was more than that. But she didn't have too much time to worry as she caught the eye of Gibbs again. Everyone she had met so far at NCIS made her feel safe, except him.

* * *

Tony looked up to see Aaliyah McCallin being led downstairs by Ziva, Mrs. McKinna exiting through the elevator.

"Hey Aaliyah," he greeted.

"Hi Tony," she smiled brightly. Ziva brought Aaliyah to her desk before moving over to Tony.

"She was the target," she whispered in his ear. "Protection detail."

"So how'd you sleep last night?" Tony asked, trying to stir up a conversation. Aaliyah just stared at him and it reminded him a lot of Ziva. "That good huh." He managed to get a smile from her.

"I miss my bed," she sighed, spinning slightly in the chair. This seemed amusing to her so she continued to do it until Ziva, sitting on her desk, stuck a foot out and stopped her. Aaliyah huffed.

"When your father gets home you will be back with him," Ziva reassured.

"Yeah," Aaliyah rolled her eyes and began to look around the squad room. The skylight caught her eye and she looked up, looking for some escape from her boredom. All of a sudden, her stomach growled and her face went red with embarassment.

"Are you hungry?" Tony asked her. Aaliyah shrugged.

"I did not get to eat breakfast before coming here," she told him. Tony smirked and grabbed his stuff.

"I'll be back," he informed them and went towards the elevator.

"Where is he going?" Aaliyah asked.

"If you get to know Tony, you learn to ignore him," Ziva chuckled and Aaliyah giggled.

"Sounds like my friend Andrew," she mentioned. Ziva stiffened, immediately remembering Alice Michaels was currently in interrogation.

"Aaliyah!" a voice shrieked. Or maybe she was out of interrogation.

"Mrs. Michaels," she grunted as the woman hugged her.

"You're alive, oh my god you alive!" she exclaimed. "I am so happy, I am so relieved. Andrew will be so… oh my god."

"You thought I was dead," Aaliyah gasped.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Upstairs," she answered.

"You were there, oh god you were there," she said. Ziva watched Aaliyah squirm uncomfortably.

"Mrs. Michaels," McGee said, coming from behind. "I think it would be best if you go home and tell your son that his friend is indeed still alive."

"Where is she staying until Gabe comes back?" Alice questioned.

"With us," Ziva answered and McGee looked shocked.

"Well she knows my family, I'd be happy to…"

"She is in protective custody," Ziva nodded curtly and Alice allowed McGee to bring her to the elevator and leave.

"Why was she here?" Aaliyah asked.

"She was the one who found Danielle and Mr. and Mrs. Walker," Ziva explained.

"Oh," she looked down.

"You okay?" Ziva asked.

"When is my Aba coming back?"

"Gibbs has been trying to get in touch with him; I know he has been informed but…"

"He is an important person or whatever," she muttered.

"I am sure he wants to get back here to you," Ziva reassured.

"Sure."

"How long has your father been gone?" McGee asked her.

"He got back from Russia three months ago and went right to Kuwait a week later," Aaliyah answered. "I did not even see him; I just stayed with the Walker's."

"Was he at the base or…"

"I did not want to move all my stuff back… the Walker's had a key to my house, I could get whatever whenever I wanted," she shrugged. Ziva smirked as McGee decided to ask what Tony would call a geek question. From there, Aaliyah responded with a response Ziva would have expected for herself. By the time Tony returned, McGee was white with shock and both Aaliyah and Ziva were taking stabs at him.

"Letting a ninja and an innocent ten year old beat you up McGee?" Tony smirked.

"She's not innocent Tony," McGee spoke up for himself. Tony looked at Aaliyah who giggled.

"Okay, letting a ninja and a ten year old mini-ninja beat you up," Tony corrected, tossing a bag towards Aaliyah who caught it quickly even though she was still smirking at McGee. "Like I said, mini-ninja." She looked in the bag a pulled out a muffin and chocolate milk.

"Thanks Tony," she piped up.

"None for me," Ziva teased.

"Or me DiNozzo," Gibbs said, coming up from autopsy.

"The kid was hungry," Tony shrugged.

"Kid," Aaliyah huffed.

"Ten is a kid," Tony said simply.

"I am in advanced math," she said proudly.

"Fine then, a very smart kid," he smirked. Gibbs, walking past, slapped Tony which caused him to let out a whimper.

"Don't fight with a kid DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped.

"A very smart kid boss," Tony informed him, flinching as he glared at him. "Shutting up now."

"Ziver, bring her down to Abby, sure she could entertain her for more than a while," Gibbs ordered. Aaliyah grabbed her food and allowed Ziva to bring her to the elevator.

"Who's Abby?" Aaliyah asked.

"Our forensic scientist," Ziva answered.

"What is she like?"

"I do not think I can really describe her," she smirked and laughed as Aaliyah looked at her closely. Before she could ask anything else, the elevator doors opened and Abby's music echoed through the walls.

"I think I understand now," she smiled as Ziva brought her to Abby's.

"Abby," she called over the music. "Abby… ABBY!" Abby jumped and turned around, simultaneously turned the music down.

"Ziva," she said, turning around. "Who's this?"

"Aaliyah McCallin, she lived with the Walker's," she explained.

"This is her!" Abby explained. "McGee was right, not only is she Israeli but she is Mini-You! I'm Abby!" With that, Abby rushed forward and gave her a hug.

"Hi," Aaliyah said, sending a look over her shoulder towards Ziva.

"This is so cool, we've had a Mini-Gibbs, Mini-Tony, and now a Mini-Ziva," Abby rambled, letting go of Aaliyah. "I want to meet little ME!"

"Ziva, what is wrong with her?" Aaliyah asked quietly.

"See all those Caf-POW's in the trash over there... she drank them all," Ziva explained and watched Aaliyah's eyes widen.

"She'd have pig tails, and dress..."

"Abby, I do not think Gibbs could handle another Abby," she told her.

"But Gibbs _loves _me," Abby smiled.

"I will let you two have fun," Ziva shook her head.

"You wanna learn how Major Mass Spec works?" Abby questioned. Aaliyah took a bite of her muffin.

"Who is Major Mass Spec?" she asked.

"Let me show you…" Abby's voice trailed off as Ziva left and went back to the bullpen.

"The only thing that shows why Aaliyah would be targeted is her father and his run in with Hamas, but that was 4 years ago, the people they killed during his rescue were hardly of any importance since they were left behind," McGee figured. "Why would they risk their lives to come to America just to kill her. What importance was she to them?"

"Well answer this Tim," Gibbs snapped. "Why would anyone kill one ten year old while trying to target another?" No one had an answer.

* * *

**So maybe Aaliyah was the target of the attack? Is it who they think it is? If not, who could have a grudge against a ten year old? Also, Gibbs wasn't imagining the fact she did not like him. Why? On the up side, she met Abby, and everyone's happy when you meet Abby (:**

**I really don't like this chapter but I wrote it during my day off before midterms so please excuse it (:**

**Please R&R! It makes me happy!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Aaliyah McCallin, that's it!**

**This chapter has a lot to do with Aaliyah and her background (and you will see it mirror someone on the team very closely *wink wink*)… also, everyone's big question (no, not who would target/kill a ten year old)…**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ziva concentrated on the file in front of her when she felt a paper wad whiz by her ear.

"Missed," she heard Tony hiss, as if she couldn't hear him. She was expecting the next one and skillfully caught it.

"You're a freak, you know that," Tony said.

"Because I can catch a paper ball going two miles per hour or because I am actually working," Ziva questioned.

"I wouldn't answer that question if I were you," McGee said.

"This is ridiculous," Tony growled. "There is absolutely no evidence linking anything as to who could have possibly broken into that house!"

"They are professionals Tony, they are trained not to," Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Okay miss ninja," Tony said back. "What would you suggest we do?"

"We've gone through their bank records and saw no withdrawals or deposits, so it wasn't as if the Walker's hired them themselves and it went wrong," Ziva said. "We checked every flight in and out of DC and any country in the Middle East, and that only led to…"

"Don't remind me," Tony shuttered and Ziva bit her lip in amusement. "Abby has yet to examine everything in her lab, they had to make a mistake somewhere. All of that fighting and chaos, there must be at least a partial or some kind of DNA."

"Well Abby does has something," Gibbs said, walking down from MTAC, shaking his head at his team for not coming up with anything. "Better than you have all been doing…"

"Boss, it's like they disappeared," McGee said.

"Not according to Abby," Gibbs said, Caf POW in his hand.

"Gibbs, it is 10pm," Ziva pointed out. Gibbs looked at her. "She's not going to be sleeping, is she?"

"Neither are we," Tony sighed as the team followed him towards the elevator. The minute they walked in, Abby hopped up from her computer.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs," she babbled, running towards him.

"What ya got Abs?" Gibbs questioned.

"Straight to the point huh boss man," Abby sighed.

"Abby," Gibbs growled.

"Okay, okay," Abby frowned and moved over to her computer. "I got a partial print. I was able to identify 7 key points!"

"Where?" McGee asked, moving next to her.

"On their phone, but I ran it through Afis, nothing so far," she said, reaching for the Caf Pow.

"If that's all you got," Gibbs shook his head.

"But Gibbs, it's not," Abby informed him. Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs leaned in.

"Well," Gibbs almost snapped.

"I figured whoever did this must have had something important on their telephone because they destroyed everyone in the house, so I reconstructed the main one and managed to pull a voicemail that was not deleted from it," Abby told them.

"What did it say Abby?" Ziva questioned.

"You know how sometimes if you don't answer the phone fast enough you can manage to catch the person before they hop off voicemail? I usually find it so annoying because it's usually all 'echoy' and you have to go to the trouble to take it off…"

"Abby," Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry," she huffed. "Anyway, that is what happened. Two days before the attack, the Walker's got a blocked call." Abby clicked a button on her keyboard.

"_I know you guys aren't supposed to answer it," Lance Corporal Walker's voice was heard. "But sometimes things are important."_

"_Sorry Daddy," Danielle's voice was heard._

"_Sorry Mr. Walker," Aaliyah's voice chimed in._

"_Now girls go…"_

"_Lance Corporal Walker," an eerie voice said._

"_Yes, this is he, who is this?"_

"_A friend."_

"_And what can I do for you friend?"_

"_You love your wife and daughter, right?"_

"_What kind of question is that?"_

"_If you love them, you'll hand over Aaliyah McCallin and her possessions to us immediately."_

"_You've been misinformed, Aaliyah is like a daughter to me, I love her just as much. Besides, her father..."_

"_Then you'll all die…"_

The voice was cut off as the answering machine beeped, indicating it was over the time allotted.

"Why didn't he do anything about it?" Tony asked.

"He did," Gibbs answered. "He had the children go outside, Mrs. Walker didn't know about this and sent Danielle back in… he was trying to protect the girls."

"And I managed to trace the call," Abby said excitedly. "To a Abdul Baith Iman."

"That means 'slave of the one who raises death,'" Ziva pointed out.

"Fitting," Tony snorted.

"Address?" Gibbs said.

"Apartment 6C at 1252 M Street," Abby said.

"DiNozzo, Zi-" Gibbs began.

"Abby, where is Aaliyah?" Ziva asked, suddenly realizing the young girl who had spent most of her day down here was nowhere to be seen.

"I set her up on my computer back there," Abby said, motioning to the back. Immediately Ziva pulled her gun out, followed by Gibbs, Tony, and McGee. "What is it?" She turned around and suddenly saw Aaliyah was no longer there.

"Aaliyah!" Ziva exclaimed and sprinted to the back, slightly behind Gibbs and in front of McGee. "Aaliy-" She trailed off as the door whooshed open and showed Aaliyah curled up on Abby's futon, fast asleep. Ziva smiled slightly.

"She's good," Gibbs reassured. "Go, probably not going to wake up anytime soon." Ziva nodded and spied a blanket in the corner of the room. The whole team watched as she grabbed the blanket and gently placed it on her, patting it down, before turning and leaving Abby's lab.

* * *

"Duck," Gibbs announced the next morning. "I want you to talk to Aaliyah."

"The girl from the crime scene," Ducky nodded. "You think she's hiding things."

"She knows more than she thinks," Gibbs said. "She's had trauma after trauma throughout her life, one thing she's been through must have been the cause of all of this."

"And she doesn't like you," Ducky supplied.

"She doesn't have to," Gibbs told him. "She just has to tell us everything she knows so we can find who is trying to kill her, killed the Walker's, and we can get them off the streets."

"That all huh... What about that man?" he questioned.

"Been cleared outta there for days, Abby and McGee are tracking his movements now but Abdul Baith Iman couldn't have done it alone, she said she heard _voices_…"

"What do you want me to look for specifically Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Anything," Gibbs growled and took the elevator to the bull pen where Aaliyah was sitting happily on Tony's desk, eating a bagel. She had the same jeans she had been wearing, but now had an oversized NCIS sweatshirt on. Her hair was in a french braid, either courtesy of Abby or Ziva.

"McGee wanted to let you know that he and Abby have managed to track Iman's movements up until yesterday, he's a terrorist boss, and they managed to match his prints to an old file from three years ago where explosive weapons were smuggled into the US," Tony explained, careful to not let too much on to Aaliyah.

"He's the man who killed Dani and is trying to kill me, right?" Aaliyah mentioned.

"We believe so," Ziva told her gently.

"Why me?" she asked.

"We're hoping you could help us with that," Ziva said.

"How?" Aaliyah piped up, looking towards her, alarmed. "I don't remember anything."

"You're helping with just being here," she reassured.

"DiNozzo, follow up on any lead you can from Abby and McGee, Ziva… wait for a call from Ducky then join DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered and sat at his desk angrily. All of them noted Aaliyah's jumpiness. Tony nodded at Gibbs and went downstairs.

"What about me?" Aaliyah asked as Ziva's phone rang. Before she answered the question, Ziva picked it up.

"You're coming upstairs," Ziva nodded and led her towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?"

"We have someone who wants to ask you a few more questions."

"But I have answered everything…"

"Not everything my dear," Ducky announced as the elevator doors opened. "I've got her Ziva… do you remember me… I'm Dr. Mallard."

"Ducky," Aaliyah nodded, "I remember."

"Smart girl," Ducky smiled at Ziva. "Run along Ziva." Aaliyah's eyes widened. "Calm down my dear girl, we're just going to have a little chat. Do you like tea?"

"Ducky, she's…"

"I love tea," Aaliyah answered, her eyes bright. Ducky smirked at Ziva and opened the conference room door. On the table sat a note pad for Ducky, two cups, and a pot of water.

"Make yourself comfortable," he offered.

"So what are we talking about?" Aaliyah asked.

"You… me… whatever you want really," Ducky offered, pouring a cup of water for her and handing her a tea bag.

"I want," her eyes widened.

"Maybe about Israel," Ducky suggested.

"What about it?"

"You moved from there when you were six, yes?"

"Mhm hmmm," she nodded. "My Ima and I lived there together. Sometimes I miss it, but I don't think I miss Israel itself. Maybe it's talking Hebrew all the time, or my best friend Arielle."

"Were you two close?"

"As close as Dani and I was. It took me a long time to get like that with Dani though. I was with my Ima a lot when we first moved here. I hardly knew English so to help teach me together we used to go to New York and see plays."

"What is your favorite?"

"Wicked."

"I am a fan of Opera myself."

"I haven't seen one since…"

"Do you remember the day you're mother died?" Ducky took initiative, attempting to direct the conversation in sensitive territory. He was surprised as she continued to open her mouth.

"My Aba was overseas and the Walker's were out of town. It was my birthday weekend and my Ima surprised me with plane tickets. We saw all of my old friends other than Arielle and we stayed with her and her mother. It was nice… until we went to the market."

"The bomb, correct?" Aaliyah took a sip of her tea.

"One second she was next to me, and the next… she was halfway across the street, dead," she whispered.

"How did your father react?" Ducky questioned. Aaliyah looked down. "Aaliyah…"

"What's your favorite sport?" she asked.

"Excuse me," Ducky said, surprised.

"My favorite is field hockey, but my Aba won't let me play. Mrs. Walker signed Dani and me up for a camp last summer. The coach there told me I should play on a travel team that I have a natural talent or something."

"Oh I…"

"I also dance… my Ima signed me up for ballet when I was 2. I stopped for a year because we moved from Israel in the middle of the school year, but I started up again."

"Ballet is quite lovely."

"But there's more… like tap, modern, hip-hop, lyrical…"

* * *

"It was lovely talking to you Aaliyah," Ducky excused himself and exited the conference room.

"So what did you find out Duck?" Gibbs questioned.

"She does seem to have a very troubled past, between grandparents who verbally abused her, to moving so abruptly, to losing her mother. Her father seems to be a weak spot, she is not comfortable talking about him," Ducky explained. "Perhaps because he is a marine."

"Lance Corporal Walker is a marine," Gibbs pointed out.

"She's a very passionate young girl, but her father does not allow her to do much. He seems a lot stricter than the Walkers were with her, there is a lot of resentment under the surface. She tries to keep her emotion bottled up, like another certain Israeli we know."

"It must be in the weather there or something," Gibbs muttered.

"Well I have bodies to attend to in autopsy, the family is coming to pick the bodies up tonight, the funeral is tomorrow," Ducky excused himself. "Would you like me to get Ziva?"

"She's down in the bull pen following up on possible partners for Iman, I've got her," Gibbs reassured.

"Good luck Jethro," Ducky said and left Gibbs to open the door. Aaliyah was playing with the tea bag in a new cup of tea. Her head snapped up when she heard the door open, a smile on her face, expecting Ziva. Gibbs, too, was expecting the frown that quickly replaced it.

"Agent Gibbs," she whispered.

"Let's go," he nodded out the door. She nodded and poured the tea into a disposable cup Ducky had gotten her.

"Okay," she sighed and followed him towards the elevator.

"Coffee's better you know," Gibbs told her as the elevator doors closed.

"Huh."

"Coffee tastes better than tea."

"Oh." Aaliyah looked down into her cup, taking a step away from him. With narrowed eyes Gibbs snapped the emergency switch on the elevator. She jumped and looked up in surprise.

"I'll wait," he nodded, folded his arms, and leaned against the elevator.

"For what?" she asked.

"You to talk." Two minutes passed of silence.

"You're a marine aren't you," Aaliyah eventually whispered.

"In Desert Storm, yes."

"Once a marine, always a marine, right?"

"Right."

"Thought so," she sighed.

"And what's so bad about being a marine?"

"Nothing, it's just like my father."

"You're father's an honorable marine," Gibbs supplied. Aaliyah muttered something under her breath. "What was that?"

"Do you have kids Agent Gibbs?" Aaliyah asked.

"Had, a little girl named Kelly," Gibbs informed her.

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

"About what?"

"You said had… just like I say I had a mother."

"You always have your mother, Ziva told me she gave you this." He pointed to her locket. "And you'll always remember her."

"I suppose so, what do you have that keeps Kelly with you always?"

"I build boats." Aaliyah's eyes widened.

"Real boats that go on the water" she gasped.

"Where else would they go?" Gibbs smirked.

"That's so cool," she breathed.

"Did I remind you of your father Aaliyah?"

"Yes, it's the haircut, and the way you stand, cept you have gray hair."

"Does that mean…" Aaliyah interrupted.

"Semper Fi, Always Faithful, you were right, my dad is an honorable marine."

"Semper Fi," Gibbs agreed and flipped the switch to start the elevator again.

"Just to let you know, other than appearance, I was wrong," Aaliyah looked towards him. Gibbs opened his mouth to say something when the elevator door opened and Aaliyah stiffened.

"Where is my daughter?" a man yelled.

"Gunnery Sergeant McCallin," Ziva began. From beside him, Aaliyah shook slightly at the sight if him; at the same instant he spotted both of them. Gibbs' eyes narrowed as McCallin's eyes narrowed.

"Aaliyah Johanna McCallin, what have you done?"

* * *

**Gibbs reminds Aaliyah of her father… hmmm… good or bad thing? I can guess you can figure that out yourselves now.**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own Aaliyah and Gabe McCallin!**

**So I take it many of you don't have very good feelings about Gunny Gabe McCallin ;) Glad you liked Gibbs' and Aaliyah's talk! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_"Aaliyah Johanna McCallin, what have you done?"_

"Gunny, I think you misunderstood us, "Gibbs spoke up. "Aaliyah has not done anything that caused her to be in trouble."

"Then why is she in protective custody," he barked.

"We believe…"

"It doesn't matter, she'll be coming home with me," McCallin spoke up before they could explain. "Aaliyah!" The whole team watched as she jumped, but rushed over to her father obediently.

"Yes sir," she mumbled.

"What have I said about making me come home, it's bad enough the last time?" McCallin snapped.

"I am sorry sir," Aaliyah stuttered. "If I had a choice I would have told them not to bother with you. I could have gone to Grandma and Grandpa's or stayed at the group home till your tour was up… but they called you back before…"

"No excuses," he nodded gruffly. "Now apologize to the NCIS Agents for inconveniencing them."

"I am sorry," she said, putting her head down.

"She was no inconvenience Gunnery Sergeant," Ziva spoke up, reassuring. She shared a glance with Tim and Tony. "Aaliyah was a witness to the Walker's murders; she was at the house and the only one to hear the killers' voices."

"As evidence resurfaced we concluded that your daughter might have been the target, not the Walker's," Tony added. Aaliyah smiled brightly at the way they came to her aid.

"My daughter is no one, I assure you she was not the target," McCallin told them. "Now if you will excuse us…"

"Ziva," Gibbs interrupted. "Aaliyah left some of her things in Abby's lab. You and DiNozzo escort her downstairs; I'm going to... chat… with Gunnery Sergeant McCallin. Tim, you follow them, help Abby with any evidence she might have on Iman."

"Yes Boss," Tim nodded.

"Come on Aaliyah," Ziva called, motioning for the girl to follow her. Aaliyah looked up at her father who narrowed her eyes at her but nodded for her to go.

"So Gunny…" Gibbs voice was heard just as the elevator doors closed.

"Why did Gibbs lie?" Aaliyah questioned.

"He wanted to talk to your father alone Aaliyah, just made an excuse," Ziva told her.

"Why does he want to talk to him?" she asked.

"You ask a lot of questions for a ten year old," Tony informed her.

"And being ten makes me a kid," Aaliyah huffed.

"Usually," Tim smirked.

"I will be eleven on November 14th," she said as the elevator opened.

"So you're six months away from still being a kid," Tony told her and Aaliyah glared at them.

"She even has a Ziva stare," Abby squealed from nowhere. "What are you guys doing down here?"

"My Aba is back, I am going home with him," Aaliyah told her. "Gibbs wanted to speak with him first."

"You're leaving," Abby's face fell.

"I would think that is a good thing," Aaliyah informed them with a stoic expression and everyone looked at her shocked. Having only known her for four days they knew she normally did not sound like that nor think like that. "It means that the case will be solved."

"We may need you to come in again," Tim informed her. "To identify the voices you heard."

"At least I can go home," she mumbled.

"Abby and McGee need to do more work," Tony said. "Let's get you back to your father." Aaliyah nodded and followed them back to the elevator silently. During the short elevator ride she said nothing. Unexpectedly, before they reached the bull pen floor, Aaliyah jumped forward and hit the kill switch.

"Okay," Ziva nodded. "You've got our attention."

"Have you found that man yet?" she asked.

"Aaliyah, you did not stop this elevator to ask us that," Tony told her.

"Fine," Aaliyah snapped and flicked it back on.

"Not so fast," Ziva countered, flicking it back off. "What did your father mean by… another time?"

"Nothing, you should not read into everything my Aba says," she told them.

"Something tells me I should," Ziva said.

"You are wrong," Aaliyah muttered. Ziva listened closely and heard her mumbling under her breath, it was difficult to hear but it was most likely in Hebrew. "Can I go home now?"

"Sure," Tony said, allowing the elevator to finish moving but sharing a side glance with Ziva.

"I insist Gunny," Gunnery Sergeant McCallin said, reaching out to shake Gibbs' hand. "Once I get settled I'm calling all the guys over for poker, it's the least you could do to join us. Tomorrow night at 7."

"I'll think about it," Gibbs nodded.

"It won't be the same without Alex, but its tradition whenever I come home," McCallin told him, narrowing his eyes at Aaliyah who looked down sadly. "Let's go." He walked over to the elevator, his arms crossed.

"Bye Ziva, bye Tony, bye Gibbs," Aaliyah said and turned towards her father.

"Take care of yourself," Gibbs told her. Aaliyah looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Now!" McCallin snapped. Aaliyah scurried after him and entered the elevator. Her hand moved to wave but McCallin slammed his hand on the button that made the elevator shut before she could.

"Are you going to go to poker Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Do I look like the kind of guy who plays poker?" Gibbs questioned.

"No…" Tony began.

"But Gibbs," Ziva interjected. "You could get an insight on McCallin's military record, his friends in the neighborhood…"

"And why do I need to know that Ziva?" Gibbs looked at her.

"See why they were targeting Aaliyah," Ziva shrugged.

"What is the real reason that you want me to go there Ziva," Gibbs said, leaning over her desk.

"Another feeling and I cannot go," Ziva admitted. "Please, for me Gibbs." Tony's eyes widened.

"I'll think about it," Gibbs said gruffly and looked up at the stairs where Vance was standing. Tony and Ziva watched as he left them alone.

"Strong feeling, you said please," Tony told her.

"I am not the only one, yes?" Ziva narrowed her eyes at her partner.

"Yeah," Tony scowled and grabbed his phone.

* * *

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby squealed, running into the bullpen the next day.

"Abby," Gibbs nodded at her, stepping in front of her allowing her to collide into him.

"Ow Gibbs, that hurt… you're all muscle in there," Abby rambled, poking his chest.

"Abs, what is it," Gibbs told her, grabbing her hand and placing at her side.

"Address book," she said.

"Address book?" Tony's brow furrowed.

"Iman, up until four days ago, he was in almost constant contact with at least four people," Abby exclaimed nodding to McGee who clicked it on the plasma.

"Why am I just hearing this now," Gibbs growled.

"Because it was by email filled with encryptions and codes boss," McGee said. "Abs and I managed to figure them out…" McGee trailed off and looked up and Gibbs.

"McGee!" he snapped.

"Right, sorry Boss," McGee said, zooming in on the emails. "We found consistencies in what they were conversing about. When they said 'princess' it meant Aaliyah, 'breakfast' meant their meeting place, and 'the casino' meant the plan such as whom, what, when, where…"

"Who were they emailing?" Ziva asked, standing up to take a look at the emails.

"All of the names were alias' and usually used at internet cafes, libraries, bowling alleys…" Gibbs glared at McGee. "Moving on."

"That all?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs," Abby gasped. "Would I come up here just for a dead end?" All the agents looked at her. "Never mind… the last email was two days ago, confirming the hit and mentioning Aaliyah was still alive."

"Should we put her and her father in protection Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"But that's not all," Abby said. "We managed to track the email use to a Starbucks downtown, a Starbucks with a security camera." McGee headed to his computer and showed them the security tape.

"His name is Abdul Ahad Karim," McGee explained. "Moved here from Gaza two years ago and has had a lot of run-ins with the police. He's been reported often by his neighbors, people seem to think he is a part of a terrorist cell here in DC. There was never any evidence until…"

"That's enough for a warrant to pick him up," Gibbs said, grabbing his gun from his desk. They looked at him. "Go."

"What about you Boss?" Tony questioned.

"Where are you going Gibbs?" Ziva asked at the same time.

"Poker," he answered, looking at them. A smile spread across Ziva's face. "What are you waiting for?" Ziva, McGee, and Tony suddenly jerked to their own desks, grabbing their guns, and rushed off to the elevator.

"Poker?" Abby tilted her head.

"Nice work Abs," Gibbs said, kissing her on the cheek and turning to leave.

"You still didn't answer me Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed after him and Gibbs smirked to himself. Gibbs wasn't sure why he was doing this. He had an open case that has been looking more and more like terrorism by the second and knew the FBI was going to soon catch wind and want to take over. He should be monitoring his team and making sure they don't screw this up, but somehow the young girl who seemed to break down the walls his team always had around them has gotten him going to poker. He hated poker, but deep down he loved his team and knew that this was bothering them. Hell, it was bothering him too.

"Gunny," McCallin answered the door. "You made it, come in."

"Thanks," Gibbs grunted as he allowed him to come in. The house reminded him of his own, before he started 'redecorating.' It had a professional look, it was simple, there was no indication whatsoever that a ten year-old girl lived here along with him.

"Boys, this is the man I was talking about," McCallin called into the house.

"The fed?" one man questioned.

"He was a Gunny in Desert Storm," McCallin said. "Special Agent Gibbs, this is Corporal Henry Jackson, Staff Sergeant Jason Kent, Lance Corporal Eric Daniels, Corporal Will Sorrens, and Gian Phelps, his wife's a marine."

"Agent Gibbs, you the one who was at the Walkers?" a Corporal Henry Jackson asked, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Call me Gibbs," Gibbs said calmly. "And yes."

"Any news?" Staff Sergeant Kent asked.

"None I can tell you," Gibbs narrowed his eyes at them.

"Come on, they were our neighbors, do I have to tell my wife to take the kids and herself to her mother's?" Corporal Sorrens said.

"No," Gibbs said, glaring at McCallin who stood off to the corner. He knew more than he was leading on to his friends or whatever and clearly didn't care to tell them that they believed his daughter was the target. That got Gibbs thinking, where was Aaliyah anyway?

"Well come on," McCallin grunted because Gibbs could ask. It wasn't usual for Gibbs to not be in his element, but it was difficult. He was not a man to talk much at his job; he certainly didn't talk to his tools at home.

"Beer?" Phelps offered him.

"On duty," Gibbs nodded.

"Can't you have just one?" McCallin question. Gibbs wanted to roll his eyes but was cut off by his phone. He grabbed it and snapped it open, turning away from the men. He was gonna kill Ziva for making him do this.

"Gibbs," he barked in the phone.

"Boss," Tony said.

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"We got the warrant, do you want us to wait for you?" he questioned.

"Go DiNozzo, don't waste any time, I won't be back till later, don't call me again unless it's an emergency," Gibbs snapped and shut it before turning back to the men. "Don't even ask," he muttered.

"Sit there," McCallin said.

"God that's weird," Gian shook his head. "Alex used to sit there, and it's different not hearing Danielle and Aaliyah running around here like wild children."

"How's she holding up Gabe?" Daniels asked.

"Fine, went to the funeral today," Gabe nodded.

"Good, someone from the neighborhood went, I couldn't get off duty," Kent said.

"Lucky it was today, I start tomorrow since I got back unscheduled," Gibbs narrowed his eyes as McCallin narrowed his eyes as him. Gibbs didn't say anything but sensed something he couldn't quite put a finger on. He watched as they dealt the cards before he remembered he sucked at poker. Ziva was gonna owe him too.

Gibbs stayed silent and watched their idle chit-chat. It was clear that McCallin was the outsider of the group; perhaps he had been closest with Walker. He only nodded at most things and kept looking around suspiciously. Ziva had been right to not trust him.

"I fold," Gibbs growled.

"First word you spoke in almost an hour," Phelps commented.

"He's a fed, remember," Daniels hissed under her breath but Gibbs caught it.

"I need to hit the head," Gibbs said.

"Upstairs, to the right," McCallin answered as Gibbs got up from the table. He followed his directions and got to the bathroom door when he noticed a light on in the room next door. With hesitation, he creaked it open. Inside, Aaliyah sat lying across her bed, a book in front of her. At the sound of the door, she jumped her eyes wide.

"Gibbs!" she smiled.

"Hello Aaliyah," he nodded.

"My Aba actually convinced you to come," she looked at him surprisingly.

"It was Ziva who convinced me to come, I suck a poker," Gibbs said and Aaliyah giggled.

"You folded already, didn't you?" she smirked. Gibbs shrugged.

"So you went to Danielle's funeral today," Gibbs said and Aaliyah's eyes darkened.

"No," she whispered, tears coming out of the corner of her eyes. "My Aba wouldn't let me; he said it was a disgrace that they had a civilian funeral for Mr. Walker when he was a marine, and besides, he didn't want to drive me. I never got to say goodbye to Dani." Gibbs eyes narrowed at her, McCallin had lied.

"You're father said…"

"I told Ziva before that my Aba says a lot of things he doesn't mean," Aaliyah muttered, more tears coming out. "I am sorry. My Aba says it is not appropriate to cry in front of others."

"Crying isn't a sign of weakness," Gibbs told her. "But saying sorry is." Aaliyah looked up at him and then back at her book.

"It is the summer and I am reading a book, that is pathetic, yes?" she changed the subject quickly.

"If you think it's pathetic, why do it?" Gibbs asked.

"My iPod, portable DVD player, and everything else is still at the Walkers, I probably won't ever get any of it back since it's still a crime scene," Aaliyah informed him. "That's why I am still wearing this," she motioned to the NCIS sweatshirt. "I have nothing to wear, by the end of my time with the Walker's all of my clothes always ended up with them since Mrs. Walker had a key to my house."

"I-"

"Oh crap," she fretted. "My Aba's wash!" She jumped off the bed and towards what Gibbs assumed was the laundry room. When she bent down, he noticed a bruise of her back and on her arm.

"What did you get this from?" he asked, walking over and tapping her arm above the bruise. Aaliyah flinched and pull her sleeve down.

"Nightmare… I fell of the bed, my bed does not feel right, it is not my bed, the bed at the Walker's is my bed," she muttered.

"It'll get easier," he told her. "You'll soon forget what that bed felt like and what this one doesn't."

"I will not be able to eat kosher anymore, Mrs. Walker always made an effort, and my Aba does not."

"I…"

"Everyone I love dies."

"You're father is still alive," Gibbs pointed out.

"Atah Lo Tzodek," Aaliyah said. "Rasheh."

"And that is…"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "You better go back downstairs Gibbs, my Aba will get suspicious."

"We have another suspect Aaliyah, I may be seeing you sooner than you think," Gibbs told her and her eyes lit up. "My card. I know Ziva gave you hers but…"

"Toda," Aaliyah smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Shalom Gibbs," Aaliyah said.

"I know what that means," he informed her and walked downstairs. "Shalom."

"Gunny, I thought you got lost," McCallin said as he came down.

"I-" he broke off as his phone rang again. "DiNozzo, what is it?"

"Gibbs, it's Ziva," Ziva said on the other line.

"Well than Ziva what is it?" Gibbs snapped.

"Karim was not there, but another man was," Ziva informed him. "We do not have an ID except for a fake one he used to get into the country. He is illegal Gibbs, definitely from the Middle East, probably another man a part of whatever this is. He will not speak but…"

"Get Abby, no one leaves until you get his real identity," Gibbs said. "Interrogate him till he talks or do whatever."

"What will you do Gibbs?" he stayed silent. "Right, of course, goodb-" She was cut off as Gibbs hung up.

"I need to go, thanks," Gibbs nodded and grabbed his jacket, nodding at the men. He turned around briefly to see McCallin standing by the steps, his arms folded across his chest, glaring, not at him, but Aaliyah who was still standing at the top of the steps…

* * *

**This will be the last Aaliyah centered chapter for a little, there will be a lot of focus on the team until… well, you need to keep reading to find out!**

**Please R&R, it makes me update faster!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I just adore it… I do however own Aaliyah McCallin!**

**A/N: Sorry for the repost, added this chapter before dance yesterday and found things I needed to fix!**

**Like I said last chapter will be the last Aaliyah chapter in a while, she makes a brief appearance in this one, but at least the next two chapters will focus on the team and their investigating. I've been feeling an absence of Ducky so I will try and add him as well (may not be till next chapter)… hope you all enjoy!**

**FYI: Plain text among italics are the same as italics among plain text for me (other languages, this chapter is Arabic)**

* * *

Gibbs knocked on the door of the house about twelve hours after he left it before. There was no car in the driveway but he had a feeling there was someone home.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here?" Aaliyah's eyes lit up as he opened the door.

"I'm an investigator, I was able to snag some stuff from the crime scene that would have otherwise been lost," Gibbs said.

"Stuff?" Aaliyah questioned.

"Stuff, as in your stuff," Gibbs answered, handing her a bag. "You're pod… music thing."

"IPod," Aaliyah smirked.

"Right," Gibbs nodded. "Clothes that were on your bed, DVD player… movies…"

"RENT," her eyes lit up. "Toda Gibbs! Toda!" Before Gibbs could stop her she rushed forward to hug him. He stepped back for a second but allowed her to stay there for more than a few seconds.

"You're welcome Aaliyah," Gibbs said. "Where's your father?"

"At base," Aaliyah's eyes diverted as she let him go.

"You're here alone," Gibbs said.

"I was supposed to go to the Michaels' but… I left because Andrew was not treating me the same and Mrs. Michaels…" she trailed off.

"I understand," Gibbs told her. "Sympathy." Aaliyah nodded. "You do know I am driving you to their house now."

"Figured," she sighed.

"You'll be okay," Gibbs said. He wished he could say the only two who got attached to this girl was Abby and Ziva, but as he ushered her into his car and she leaned against his window, Gibbs couldn't help but hope what he told her was true.

* * *

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva questioned as Tony entered observation.

"Hasn't answered any calls, turned it off," Tony muttered. "Probably building a boat while we've been babysitting our little Arabic friend here." He nodded into interrogation where the man who was currently pacing the floor muttering to himself. "One day we are going to find him passed out on the floor from drinking too much bourbon or-" He broke off when a sense of a presence behind him interrupted. "Sorry boss." He winced in anticipation of a head slap.

"Sometimes I fear the same DiNozzo," the voice answered.

"Director Vance, what are you doing here?" Ziva questioned, Tony in shock that he was actually wrong about Gibbs behind him.

"I would like to know who the hell that man is David and why he is in our interrogation room," Vance said.

"We would like to know the same," Ziva sighed.

"You don't know!" Vance snapped.

"We were hoping for Karim but got him instead," Tony said, smirking to himself.

"_Gibbs gave us the go," Tony said._

"_He's not coming?" McGee gasped._

"_Yepp, I'm in charge," Tony smirked._

"_Oh god," Ziva groaned._

"_Be quiet before we tip him off," Tony suddenly snapped and approached the apartment door. Tony knocked on the door and suddenly heard a crash._

"_FEDERAL AGENTS!"_ _McGee exclaimed as Ziva kicked down the door._

"_Karim, stop!" Tony hissed as the man in the room began to run, stupidly since they entered through his only exit point._

"Stupid Americans,_" the man hissed and turned towards the open window._

"Do not move!_" Ziva commanded. "_I will shoot!_" The man took one look at the three guns trained on him before grabbing the window sill and jumping. Ziva shot but the man was already out the window._

"_What the hell?" McGee snapped as he and Ziva ran to the window. He was hanging on the side of the building above a balcony._

"Stop_!" Ziva yelled. At the same moment, he let go and crashed down on the balcony. The same second Tony shot out of the window below and snatched him before pulling him inside. Ziva and McGee looked at each other in surprise before running out the door and down to the level they saw Tony at. Immediately they saw the open door with two women standing outside with fear in their eyes. Rather than waste time and reassure them, McGee and Ziva stormed into the apartment._

"_Got him," Tony smirked as he laid one hand on the struggling man's head and his knee digging into his back. McGee rushed over to offer a hand to help cuff him._

"_Tony, this is not Karim," Ziva observed._

"_Don't you think I know that," Tony sighed. _

"David I-"

"You trying to run my team again Leon?" Gibbs said, walking in.

"I wouldn't have to if you informed me… or were here," Vance told him.

"I'm here now," Gibbs said. "Name?" Vance shook his head, narrowing his eyes at Gibbs as if to say, 'my office later.'

"Still unknown," Tony said.

"Have you been sitting here, staring at him?" Gibbs snapped.

"McGee and Abby are running his prints, we also got Karim's laptop," Ziva explained. "He has been refusing to talk."

"Ziva," Gibbs nodded, now realizing Vance had left. "Nothing visible." Ziva straightened up, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Yes Gibbs… um, how was poker?" she questioned.

"Go Ziva, before I change my mind," Gibbs ordered. Ziva scurried out of the room.

"How was poker?" Tony asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Watch her DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered. He turned around and opened the door, waiting a second to face Tony again. "McCallin is an narcissistic bastard who has managed to fool everyone, everyone but me."

"Is Aaliyah safe?" he questioned.

"Identify him and I'll let you know," he pointed to the Arabic man Ziva had now grabbed, before slamming the door to interrogation.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO!" Abby growled as the computer as it began beeping loudly. "McGee, help me!" McGee looked up from the computer he was currently staring at in Abby's office, he barely heard her due to the loud music that echoed through the room.

"What?" McGee questioned.

"Help!" Abby exclaimed as she began typing away again. "UGH!"

"Caf POW change again or something?" McGee said.

"No, I've had three today but… I can't get it!" Abby hissed at the computer.

"Here," Tim said and began typing as well. The two went silent as they both stared at the computer intently. After thirty seconds both of their shoulders slumped.

"Thanks for trying Timmy," Abby sighed.

"Trying to do what?" Gibbs said suddenly, neither of them heard him. "Abby…" Both of them began typing again. "McGee…" Nothing. "ABBY!" Abby jumped and let go of the keyboard.

"Gibbs," Abby reprimanded, turning the music down. "You know better!" Gibbs glared. "Okay maybe not…"

"What ya got Abs?" Gibbs questioned.

"It's what don't I got Gibbs," Abby said. "All prints in the apartment are Karim's except some from Iman and a few from our mystery man; AFIS is not being very cooperative today and not giving us mystery man's name; I've got DNA to match Karim to the crime scene; I've got his laptop that is crawling with evidences; I-"

"Abby… breathe… slower… continue," Gibbs said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Ballistics also prove that one of the guns in Karim's possession was the one that shot Danielle in the heart," Abby said.

"So all you don't have is that guy's name," Gibbs asked, pointing to the computer.

"Not exactly boss," McGee spoke up. "On the laptop, it basically laid out the entire plan for the attack, key players, who will have contact with the Walkers, map's of Quantico, routes to the house, everything up to the close they will wear and how they will disguise themselves to get in. All of that evidence shows that Karim was the head of this."

"Then try to connect him with Aaliyah and Gunnery Sergeant McCallin," Gibbs ordered, turning around.

"But Gibbs," Abby said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "That's not all."

"Talk Abby, or I'll take that back," he pointed to a lone Caf POW sitting on her counter.

"You're sneaky," Abby poked his chest and turned back to the computer. "Okay… like we said, they planned everything. Even what part who would play."

"There are a lot of names we are attempting to identify, but it's difficult because it's only last names," McGee explained. "Everyone has an assigned job, including Karim, except someone called Mudir. Mudir means…"

"Boss in Arabic, I know, more words McGee," Gibbs snapped.

"So that would let us conclude that Karim is not the boss," McGee finished. Gibbs looked pissed so Abby jumped in.

"Karim had a flagged account that recently was wired a large sum of money, a bribe or a pay for hire job as some would call… some of the men we have already identified have been confirmed as Hamas terrorists with connections, but others seem to only be working for whoever hired them," Abby said.

"That is what Abby was so frustrated about," Tim told him. "We have managed to track the transaction from her to China, then Iraq, then back here, then to Germany… from there we lost it and haven't been able to trace it further."

"Will you be able to?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Abby said. "Maybe." She looked down. "I hope…" Gibbs put a hand on the Caf POW. "I WILL!"

"Get to work," Gibbs grunted but grabbed her gently and kissed her head gently. "Calm down, give me what's in that head."

"Yes boss man!" Abby saluted. Gibbs turned to McGee.

"Help her until I tell you not to," he ordered and left.

"So… you guys never answered me why he went to poker last night," Abby turned to McGee.

* * *

**Grumpy Gibbs, geek McGee, loving yet brilliant Abby, childish yet competent Tony, and ten language Ziva… our team at its finest. But will they be enough? The man they have in interrogation is clearly part of it, but nameless and clueless… what about Iman? Karim? Is there anyone else? Who is the leader? Why is Aaliyah so special? And what is their plan? A lot of questions, a lot more of the story for them to be answered, have patience… you'll get answers sooner than you think ;)**

**Sorry this chapter didn't have much action in the case, I really wanted to focus in on the team and in the show they always have moments where they show their strengths but get nothing done at the same time (even though they caught this guy). And besides… it makes for hilarious moments!**

**Next chapter will give you a good Ziva interrogation scene, plus Gibbs, and more bullpen. I will add Ducky and maybe even Vance!**

**Please R&R! It makes me so very happy!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I just adore it… I do however own Aaliyah McCallin!**

**Like I said last chapter will be the last Aaliyah chapter in a while, she makes a brief appearance in this one, but at least the next two chapters will focus on the team and their investigating. I've been feeling an absence of Ducky so I will try and add him as well (may not be till next chapter)… hope you all enjoy!**

**FYI: Plain text among italics are the same as italics among plain text for me (other languages, this chapter is Arabic)**

* * *

Gibbs knocked on the door of the house about twelve hours after he left it before. There was no car in the driveway but he had a feeling there was someone home.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here?" Aaliyah's eyes lit up as he opened the door.

"I'm an investigator, I was able to snag some stuff from the crime scene that would have otherwise been lost," Gibbs said.

"Stuff?" Aaliyah questioned.

"Stuff, as in your stuff," Gibbs answered, handing her a bag. "You're pod… music thing."

"IPod," Aaliyah smirked.

"Right," Gibbs nodded. "Clothes that were on your bed, DVD player… movies…"

"RENT," her eyes lit up. "Toda Gibbs! Toda!" Before Gibbs could stop her she rushed forward to hug him. He stepped back for a second but allowed her to stay there for more than a few seconds.

"You're welcome Aaliyah," Gibbs said. "Where's your father?"

"At base," Aaliyah's eyes diverted as she let him go.

"You're here alone," Gibbs said.

"I was supposed to go to the Michaels' but… I left because Andrew was not treating me the same and Mrs. Michaels…" she trailed off.

"I understand," Gibbs told her. "Sympathy." Aaliyah nodded. "You do know I am driving you to their house now."

"Figured," she sighed.

"You'll be okay," Gibbs said. He wished he could say the only two who got attached to this girl was Abby and Ziva, but as he ushered her into his car and she leaned against his window, Gibbs couldn't help but hope what he told her was true.

* * *

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva questioned as Tony entered observation.

"Hasn't answered any calls, turned it off," Tony muttered. "Probably building a boat while we've been babysitting our little Arabic friend here." He nodded into interrogation where the man who was currently pacing the floor muttering to himself. "One day we are going to find him passed out on the floor from drinking too much bourbon or-" He broke off when a sense of a presence behind him interrupted. "Sorry boss." He winced in anticipation of a head slap.

"Sometimes I fear the same DiNozzo," the voice answered.

"Director Vance, what are you doing here?" Ziva questioned, Tony in shock that he was actually wrong about Gibbs behind him.

"I would like to know who the hell that man is David and why he is in our interrogation room," Vance said.

"We would like to know the same," Ziva sighed.

"You don't know!" Vance snapped.

"We were hoping for Karim but got him instead," Tony said, smirking to himself.

"_Gibbs gave us the go," Tony said._

"_He's not coming?" McGee gasped._

"_Yepp, I'm in charge," Tony smirked._

"_Oh god," Ziva groaned._

"_Be quiet before we tip him off," Tony suddenly snapped and approached the apartment door. Tony knocked on the door and suddenly heard a crash._

"_FEDERAL AGENTS!"_ _McGee exclaimed as Ziva kicked down the door._

"_Karim, stop!" Tony hissed as the man in the room began to run, stupidly since they entered through his only exit point._

"Stupid Americans,_" the man hissed and turned towards the open window._

"Do not move!_" Ziva commanded. "_I will shoot!_" The man took one look at the three guns trained on him before grabbing the window sill and jumping. Ziva shot but the man was already out the window._

"_What the hell?" McGee snapped as he and Ziva ran to the window. He was hanging on the side of the building above a balcony._

"Stop_!" Ziva yelled. At the same moment, he let go and crashed down on the balcony. The same second Tony shot out of the window below and snatched him before pulling him inside. Ziva and McGee looked at each other in surprise before running out the door and down to the level they saw Tony at. Immediately they saw the open door with two women standing outside with fear in their eyes. Rather than waste time and reassure them, McGee and Ziva stormed into the apartment._

"_Got him," Tony smirked as he laid one hand on the struggling man's head and his knee digging into his back. McGee rushed over to offer a hand to help cuff him._

"_Tony, this is not Karim," Ziva observed._

"_Don't you think I know that," Tony sighed. _

"David I-"

"You trying to run my team again Leon?" Gibbs said, walking in.

"I wouldn't have to if you informed me… or were here," Vance told him.

"I'm here now," Gibbs said. "Name?" Vance shook his head, narrowing his eyes at Gibbs as if to say, 'my office later.'

"Still unknown," Tony said.

"Have you been sitting here, staring at him?" Gibbs snapped.

"McGee and Abby are running his prints, we also got Karim's laptop," Ziva explained. "He has been refusing to talk."

"Ziva," Gibbs nodded, now realizing Vance had left. "Nothing visible." Ziva straightened up, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Yes Gibbs… um, how was poker?" she questioned.

"Go Ziva, before I change my mind," Gibbs ordered. Ziva scurried out of the room.

"How was poker?" Tony asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Watch her DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered. He turned around and opened the door, waiting a second to face Tony again. "McCallin is an narcissistic bastard who has managed to fool everyone, everyone but me."

"Is Aaliyah safe?" he questioned.

"Identify him and I'll let you know," he pointed to the Arabic man Ziva had now grabbed, before slamming the door to interrogation.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO!" Abby growled as the computer as it began beeping loudly. "McGee, help me!" McGee looked up from the computer he was currently staring at in Abby's office, he barely heard her due to the loud music that echoed through the room.

"What?" McGee questioned.

"Help!" Abby exclaimed as she began typing away again. "UGH!"

"Caf POW change again or something?" McGee said.

"No, I've had three today but… I can't get it!" Abby hissed at the computer.

"Here," Tim said and began typing as well. The two went silent as they both stared at the computer intently. After thirty seconds both of their shoulders slumped.

"Thanks for trying Timmy," Abby sighed.

"Trying to do what?" Gibbs said suddenly, neither of them heard him. "Abby…" Both of them began typing again. "McGee…" Nothing. "ABBY!" Abby jumped and let go of the keyboard.

"Gibbs," Abby reprimanded, turning the music down. "You know better!" Gibbs glared. "Okay maybe not…"

"What ya got Abs?" Gibbs questioned.

"It's what don't I got Gibbs," Abby said. "All prints in the apartment are Karim's except some from Iman and a few from our mystery man; AFIS is not being very cooperative today and not giving us mystery man's name; I've got DNA to match Karim to the crime scene; I've got his laptop that is crawling with evidences; I-"

"Abby… breathe… slower… continue," Gibbs said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Ballistics also prove that one of the guns in Karim's possession was the one that shot Danielle in the heart," Abby said.

"So all you don't have is that guy's name," Gibbs asked, pointing to the computer.

"Not exactly boss," McGee spoke up. "On the laptop, it basically laid out the entire plan for the attack, key players, who will have contact with the Walkers, map's of Quantico, routes to the house, everything up to the close they will wear and how they will disguise themselves to get in. All of that evidence shows that Karim was the head of this."

"Then try to connect him with Aaliyah and Gunnery Sergeant McCallin," Gibbs ordered, turning around.

"But Gibbs," Abby said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "That's not all."

"Talk Abby, or I'll take that back," he pointed to a lone Caf POW sitting on her counter.

"You're sneaky," Abby poked his chest and turned back to the computer. "Okay… like we said, they planned everything. Even what part who would play."

"There are a lot of names we are attempting to identify, but it's difficult because it's only last names," McGee explained. "Everyone has an assigned job, including Karim, except someone called Mudir. Mudir means…"

"Boss in Arabic, I know, more words McGee," Gibbs snapped.

"So that would let us conclude that Karim is not the boss," McGee finished. Gibbs looked pissed so Abby jumped in.

"Karim had a flagged account that recently was wired a large sum of money, a bribe or a pay for hire job as some would call… some of the men we have already identified have been confirmed as Hamas terrorists with connections, but others seem to only be working for whoever hired them," Abby said.

"That is what Abby was so frustrated about," Tim told him. "We have managed to track the transaction from her to China, then Iraq, then back here, then to Germany… from there we lost it and haven't been able to trace it further."

"Will you be able to?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Abby said. "Maybe." She looked down. "I hope…" Gibbs put a hand on the Caf POW. "I WILL!"

"Get to work," Gibbs grunted but grabbed her gently and kissed her head gently. "Calm down, give me what's in that head."

"Yes boss man!" Abby saluted. Gibbs turned to McGee.

"Help her until I tell you not to," he ordered and left.

"So… you guys never answered me why he went to poker last night," Abby turned to McGee.

* * *

**Grumpy Gibbs, geek McGee, loving yet brilliant Abby, childish yet competent Tony, and ten language Ziva… our team at its finest. But will they be enough? The man they have in interrogation is clearly part of it, but nameless and clueless… what about Iman? Karim? Is there anyone else? Who is the leader? Why is Aaliyah so special? And what is their plan? A lot of questions, a lot more of the story for them to be answered, have patience… you'll get answers sooner than you think ;)**

**Sorry this chapter didn't have much action in the case, I really wanted to focus in on the team and in the show they always have moments where they show their strengths but get nothing done at the same time (even though they caught this guy). And besides… it makes for hilarious moments!**

**Next chapter will give you a good Ziva interrogation scene, plus Gibbs, and more bullpen. I will add Ducky and maybe even Vance!**

**Please R&R! It makes me so very happy!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still only own Aaliyah… NCIS is just my favorite TV show to watch!**

**What is answered in this chapter: FBI involvement, identity of 'mystery man'… and…**

* * *

_"Jethro," a new voice said. "What in the world do you want with our terrorist?"_

_"FBI," Abby finished._

_"Fornell," Gibbs glared at the FBI agent and his team behind him who just entered the bullpen._

_"So…" Tony looked at McGee and Ziva. "You were wrong before Ziva… the bigger question is what does Aaliyah, the Walker's, Mossad, Hamas, NCIS, __AND__ the FBI have to do with this case…"_

"Your terrorist?" Gibbs growled. "Office, NOW!"

"Jethro, no need to get in a mood," Fornell tested him and Gibbs stormed to the elevator.

"Maybe we'll finally get answers," Tony muttered as Gibbs punched the button for the elevator to close angrily. Fornell didn't look challenged.

"If this man is another pet for the FBI like Ari Haswari I swear to God Fornell I will march into that interrogation room and kill him myself despite whatever operations it might mess up!" Gibbs exclaimed the second the elevator moved and he had the opportunity to pull the emergency stop button.

"Did I ever say that?" Fornell said calmly.

"Then what the hell did you mean by _our terrorist_ Tobias," Gibbs growled.

"I mean our terrorist that we've been tracking for months Jethro, and the Hamas cell that went along with him," Fornell countered. "Now can you please let me know what is it you have on him and why have you not contacted the FBI."

"Well if you would have opened up your records to us about two days ago then we would have," Gibbs said. "Then we could have had a joint investigation of this guy."

"Did you even hear what I said, Hamas cell, it's our jurisdiction," Fornell said.

"And you don't even know how he's connected to my case yet," Gibbs sighed. "Glad we could talk." Gibbs flipped the switch on the elevator but just as it began to move again Fornell snapped it back.

"Gibbs, my director has been on my ass for the past couple of months to take this guy down, maybe if you can help pin something on him I'll have one less thing to deal with," Fornell said.

"Right now, I don't give a crap about what he did in the distant past, I care about his involvement in the murder of a marine and his family," Gibbs informed him.

"Then tell me how you got him?" Fornell said.

"Or _you_ can tell me about this Hamas cell in the _capitol_," he shot back.

"This is not solving anything. I'm-"

"The hell you're leaving, YOU, are going to get your terrorist and maybe the whole cell if you decide to cooperate."

"We don't need another pissing match… who gets the lead?"

"I have the murders, and the terrorist, and the potential target," Gibbs informed him.

"Well why didn't you tell me that before," he said, referring to the target.

"You never asked specifically," Gibbs smirked and started the elevator again. They walked into the bullpen where Abby was talking very rapidly about finally getting an ID that could help her identify how he was involved.

"Gibbs," Ziva said. "What-"

"Tobias," Gibbs nodded to him and he stepped forward.

"The man you have in interrogation is Sajid Khouri," he relinquished. "Once apart of the Izz ad-Din al-Qassam Brigades until he was thrown in jail for murder. He managed to escape and came to the US under an alias. We first found out about him almost a year ago when it was rumored he smuggled in illegal weapons from his time in the military. We were never able to pin anything on him or the cell he is most likely a part of."

"In other words, he's bad news," a new voice said.

"Agent Sacks, haven't had the pleasure of seeing your face in a while," Tony muttered.

"Likewise DiNozzo," he countered.

"Back working for Fornell I see," Tony answered smugly.

"Controlling Fornell, when are we taking him?" Sacks said to him.

"In case you didn't hear, we sort of have a murder to solve," Tony said.

"In case you didn't hear, he's a terrorist," Sacks rolled his eyes.

"Sacks, back down," Fornell commanded. "This has the potential to take down the entire cell, not just Khouri."

"Can we trust them, they've screwed us over before," he muttered.

"I'm sure Homeland Security would love to hear how you've let this cell advance so far to actually execute an attack, no matter how small," McGee spoke up and Tony smirked.

"Aqua Smurf grew a pair," he chuckled under his breath. Tony winced before Gibbs' hand even connected with the back of his head. "Thank you boss."

"And you're choosing to work with them again," Sacks shot towards Fornell.

"The only one who has issues with it is you," Ziva said walking past him. She had been watching the men fight and had just made eye contact with Abby who was enjoying watching them just as much as she was.

"Now maybe if you all got back to work than maybe we'd actually catch the rest of them," Abby said and Ziva snickered. Gibbs walked over to them and gave Ziva a light tap on the head.

"What was that for?" Ziva said indignantly.

"For being a smart ass David," Gibbs said. Then he turned to Abby.

"You wouldn't hit a girl!" Abby squeaked innocently.

"And what would that make me?" Ziva suddenly snapped her head towards the goth.

"Ziva uh," Abby began. "A ninja?"

"What's that supposed to mean," Ziva put her hand on her hips.

"You're the one who brought it up!" Abby exclaimed.

"And we're the only ones fighting," Tony joked only to get the glare of the angry ninja, defensive goth, and his cranky boss… again.

* * *

"Who knew the FBI would be so disorganized," Abby huffed as she looked around the evidence garage. "I mean look at this stuff!" She looked around at the car that the FBI had managed to find with their GPS system they installed that belonged to Sajid but it was the evidence boxes that contained everything from the explosive material found in his apartment to his telephone to bread that was in his refrigerator. "It's going to take me a month to get through all of this!"

"I thought that was what your Caf POW's are for Abby," Ziva said. "I on the other hand must go through all of _this_." Ziva looked in disgust at the boxes of paperwork before glaring at Sacks who unloaded even more. "_Apparently_ they don't trust us with a flash drive."

"Well you could take to drinking Caf POW too," Abby suggested.

"I can't," Ziva shook her head.

"You did before, I mean, they are not that bad for you… only when you have eight or more a day," Abby told her.

"Before Somalia Abby," Ziva reminded her, turning to stack the boxes on a cart.

"Oh Ziva," Abby sighed.

"It's fine Abby," Ziva reassured.

"No it's not," Abby said. "You never talk about it."

"It's been a year," Ziva nodded. "More than a year I'm fine. Now we should focus on this case."

"About what I said earlier too… I didn't mean it like it sounded," Abby told her.

"I know Abby," Ziva smiled.

"We should have a girl's night, after this case is over and we take to sleeping a little bit normally," Abby suggested. "We haven't had one in a while."

"Sounds great Abby, but the way things are going I have no clue when that will be," Ziva huffed. "The FBI can _never_ make a case easy for us." She shot a glare at Sacks who rolled his eyes.

"Why are you collecting this stuff alone," Abby said.

"She's not alone," Gibbs said out of the blue.

"Well why aren't Tony and McGee here?" Abby asked.

"Khouri's a courier for whoever is in charge of this operation," he explained. "We've managed to narrow down the locations where he has been frequenting. Everywhere from the electronic store where they have undoubtedly been gathering supplies for whatever they were planning to where he's gone for lunch. McGee and Tony have the electronic store."

"Had the electronic store," Tony said, walking into the evidence garage. "We have a present for you Abs. Hours of security tapes."

"If it wasn't for fear of getting another assistant like Chip, I'd complain," Abby muttered.

"McGee, you and Ziva go down to the lab with Abby," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo… take this upstairs." Tony's eyes drifted to the boxes of FBI paperwork.

"Uh boss," Tony began. "What are you doing?" Gibbs glared at him. "Never mind." He grimaced as he began lugging them towards the elevator. Gibbs disappeared, most likely to get a coffee while McGee and Ziva helped Abby bring evidence to her lab. While Abby had the security footage playing continuously and back routing his calls, Ziva began testing the things in his apartment for explosive material. McGee continued the money trail which was still lost somewhere in Jordan.

The trio worked in silence other than a yawn of boredom from both Abby and Ziva and growls of anger from McGee. After an hour of this cycle, Abby snapped.

"TIMMY!" she yelled. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" he questioned.

"Stop those noises I can't concentrate," Abby told him. "I may get a location for a burn phone he's been calling everyday at 5:45 pm if you could stop that!"

"Well sorry if I am trying to find whoever wired that money for whoever is in charge of all of this!" McGee exclaimed.

"Let's say both of your things are important," Ziva interjected. "McGee, why do you keep growling like that?"

"I have a tracker on the money that was supposed to follow it, but every time it hits a major city, it disappears and I don't find it again for a while… that's until now when it's been an hour and nothing… this guy is good whoever managed to do this… I've tried backtracking and placing anything and everything on it… nothing whatsoever," McGee said. "My brain is fried…"

"I can tell, I just understood everything you said," Ziva smirked. "Did you ever think that it's not that he hid it all that well, but it has something embedded in the system in which he used that…"

"That makes it disappear," McGee finished. "Ziva, you're a genius!"

"Why didn't I think of that!" Abby cursed herself.

"Pace yourself Abs, focus on the phone," Ziva reassured her.

"No, Abby, I need you to help me put in a mirror so that instead of seeing that we're trying to track it… it'll see itself," McGee said, beginning to type away.

"Timmy, _you're_ the genius," Abby kissed his cheek before hopping next to him. Ziva watched intently although she understood nothing about what they were typing but figured it was a good thing because a second later they stopped and watch. "Come on! Come on!" Ziva watched in amazement as the two computer geeks now made the blank map on the screen burst alive as the trail was found. "YES!"

"Where," Ziva said immediately.

"This can't be right," Abby whispered suddenly.

"What?" McGee asked as Abby moved in front of the monitor. "ABBY!"

"It was wired from Kuwait," Abby said.

* * *

"My god Jethro, why did you have to call me here again," Tobias said walking into the bull pen.

"What the hell is this Tobias!" Gibbs exclaimed, motioning to the paperwork upon paperwork that sat on all the desks as well as the floor.

"You wanted everything on him and the cell, this was everything," he shrugged.

"Even I know that you can put all of this on a flash drive," Gibbs growled.

"Gibbs, take a chill pill," Vance said from the stairs. Tony, who was lost amongst the paperwork, as well as Gibbs and Fornell looked up to him. "Fornell, I already warned your Director that he shall be getting us said flash drive within the hour. If you really want this guy to rot in prison as well as the rest of them, I suggest you cooperate."

"Maybe you wouldn't mind sharing information with us first," Fornell countered. "Like the potential target."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs nodded. Tony looked up at Gibbs like a deer in headlights as he maneuvered around the boxes to get to his desk.

"On it boss," he said clicking a school picture of Aaliyah McCallin on the screen as well as a family portrait taken before Gabe McCallin went off to war and Adina Shahar was killed. "Aaliyah McCallin, aged ten. Found at the house where the Walker's were murdered." Pictures of Linda, Alex, and Danielle walked flicked onto the screen as well. "As far as we can tell, they were trying to get her and the Walker's got in the way."

"A kid," Fornell sputtered. "That's who you have as a target, a kid. I'm going to-"

"Hold it," Gibbs snapped.

"This _kid's_ mother was a Mossad agent who was killed two years ago in a Hamas suicide bombing. Her father is a US Marine… Gunnery Sergeant Gabe McCallin. He was once held hostage in the Gaza Strip when he overstepped a boundary while he was visiting his wife and daughter where they lived in Israel," Tony explained. "Sound like a potenital target to me."

"Why not go after McCallin who was in Kuwait," Fornell said, snatching a file from Gibbs' desk. "Why go after her?" Just then Tony's phone went off and he answered it.

"Maybe that is what we are trying to find out Fornell… a gun found in Khouri's possession was the one used to kill her," Gibbs growled, pointing to the picture of Danielle. "So it's obviously this cell or someone close to him."

"Or not Gibbs," Tony said, hanging up. "Ziva, McGee, and Abby found something." They rushed downstairs to find Abby muttering and growling at her computer.

"What do you got?" Gibbs demanded.

"This is all wrong, how is this right!" Abby exclaimed.

"What is it?" Fornell asked.

"Kuwait, that's where the money is from," Ziva gulped, realizing what that may suggest. The three newcomers stood in silence for a moment.

"It doesn't mean it couldn't be someone who served with him… in fact, that's more plausible," Tony suggested, reading their minds.

"Tony's right," McGee added.

"That's a shock," Ziva muttered.

"I-" Tony protested but Gibbs' cell phone interrupted them. They watched as his face turned from a frown to completely emotionless.

"Gibbs," Abby said, turning around.

"Grab your gear," he said stoically. "Call Ducky… shots have been fired at Quantico Marine Base. One casualty is confirmed."

"Address," McGee asked.

"1254 3rd. Ave," Gibbs said.

"But that's…" Abby began.

"Gabe McCallin and-" Tony said.

"Aaliyah's house," Ziva finished.

* * *

**FBI involvement: Check, Mystery Man: Check, More people: Check… Aaliyah, Leader, Iman, Karim, and so much more… well, like I said in the beginning of this chapter, TAKE OFF ;)**

**Yepp, sort of evil cliffie on my part for this chapter, and by the end of next chapter I am hoping most of your jaws drop to the floor in shock… so yeah… **

**I realize that Ducky was again not in this chapter, trust me, he's in the next ones… I've been finding it hard to add him in during the dry spell of evidence.**

**Please R&R! I will be updating faster now that one of my Grey's stories is finished and so far my co-writer for one of my two Grey's remaining has yet to write the next chapter so I only have two stories to write for at the moment….**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own it and never will… yes I can admit that unfortunately :(**

**So last chapter was a cliffie! And I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I had SAT's Saturday, just started a new job, and finals are swiftly approaching. This will be the last chapter of this story until June 17****th**** (my last day of school)… of course I do not have any finals Thursday so maybe then (: Anyway… here's the next chapter… it answers a whole lot!**

* * *

The last time Ziva has been as angry as she was at the moment had probably been the second she realized her father was not going to send anyone for her in Somalia. That time rivaling when she felt she was betrayed by Tony, when she realized Ari was lying to her, and the moments are she discovered her baby sister had been killed.

"That bastard," she muttered under her breath as she looked at the newest addition to the rising body count during this case. She didn't even mind that the person in front of her was dead, but it was what was missing from the crime scene that made her, Gibbs, and everyone else including the FBI so angry.

Aaliyah and Gabe McCallin. One involuntary, the other… that's what pissed them off so much.

"Bastard doesn't even describe him," Tony snapped. "_Traitorous_ bastard works much better."

"Trading allegiance to his country for Hamas, wise choice," McGee added, his voice laden with disdain and sarcasm.

While en route to the crime scene, Abby had called with more news on the track. She had not only narrowed it down to Kuwait, but what city and the exact location. The answer: where Gabe McCallin was stationed. From there, everything unfolded. The team plus the FBI arrived armed to the McCallin's house on base to find it completely abandoned save for the body of none other than Abdul Ahad Karim. There was no damage or indication of a break in, the only thing out of place was the shattered glass where the bullet that ripped through Karim's head pierced the window and alerted the neighbors.

At that point, they didn't know it was him. Not until Sacks and McGee returned from the security gate with confirmation. Gabe McCallin was seen leaving willingly, driving his car along with people who would most likely be identified as Iman and others a part of the cell, chatting with them in a relaxed nature. Aaliyah was nowhere to be seen in the video nor any trace of her in the house.

"Where is she," Ziva growled.

"DiNozzo, get a BOLO out on McCallin, Amber Alert on Aaliyah," Gibbs announced walking in from the kitchen with Fornell. "McGee, computer left in the office in there. Process it and pack it up."

"Sacks check McCallin's gun safe, break it open if you have to," Fornell said.

"Ziva, check Aaliyah and McCallin's room, look for any evidence of where he might have taken her," Gibbs ordered.

"Jethro, do you think he took her with him?" Ducky asked, looking up from Karim's body. "Or did he…"

"He's not that cruel," Sacks said.

"He implemented all of this Sacks," Gibbs snapped. "The original murders. His murder. Aaliyah's kidnapping. Hell, he's probably MUDIR!"

"What makes you think that?" Sacks asked.

"My gut," Gibbs clenched his teeth. "Go get that damn gun safe." Ziva and Tony, had they not been so worried for Aaliyah, would have snickered. As Sacks left, Ziva and McGee followed towards their respective sections of the investigation.

"When he die Duck?" Gibbs asked the redundant question.

"Approximately 1 hour ago," Ducky informed him, handing the temperature probe to Palmer.

"Matches up with when the neighbors reported the gun shots," Fornell said.

"Bullet entered through his frontal lobe and exited through his occipital lobe, through and through," Ducky informed him. "Died instantly."

"Wasn't needed anymore?" Fornell questioned.

"More like McCallin knew he led us to him," Gibbs scowled.

"What makes a man who had so much to live for turn to terrorism?" Ducky asked.

"He had a lot to live for?" Palmer questioned.

"His daughter," Ducky offered.

"If he gave a crap about his daughter he would have never ordered her kidnapped and possibly killed," Gibbs' teeth clenched. "He took her for granted and-"

"GIBBS!" Ziva's voice was heard from upstairs. It was the combination of a shriek and a call. The feeling in his gut didn't go away. It was not his usual gut; it was the pit of his stomach that made him fear for the life of the ten year old girl who managed to trust him. When he got there it did not go away. He recognized the bedroom where he had almost gotten her to confess how she really felt about her father. On the opposite wall from where he was standing, a window was wide open and blood was visible on the white frame.

"Anything in his room," Gibbs said evenly.

"He has been planning on leaving and taking all of his stuff somewhere in the mean time," Ziva said. "Room's empty except for another laptop. Sacks took it along with the gun safe, the full gun safe I might add."

"Check out back with DiNozzo," Gibbs told her. "See if there is any evidence of where they could have done or what they were planning. I saw a shed out there when I played poker."

"Poker?" Fornell questioned.

"Long story," Gibbs muttered.

"You never cease to amaze me Jethro," Fornell shook his head.

"Why are you so happy? The fact that the bastards a marine means that NCIS is in your hair this entire investigation, we found more in a week than you all did in-"

"Let our Director's fight out jurisdiction, I want to find him as bad as you do," he said gruffly. They walked back downstairs to find McGee and Sacks reentering the house as Palmer and Ducky left with Karim's body bag. Before Gibbs could open his mouth for McGee to ride back with Ducky and help Abby with the evidence, Tony came running in from the back.

"Boss, you're gonna want to see this," Tony gulped. Gibbs looked at Fornell, McGee, and Sacks before nodding and following Tony back outside. Ziva was standing outside the shed, in shock.

"It is a disgrace to have these words be on a _Marine_ Base," she spat as the words came into view. It wasn't bad enough that he has seen these words before, but he now recognized them and knew what they meant.

"Death to America," even McGee knew what it meant.

"I guess I don't need to tell you that he's the one," a soft voice murmured from behind the six federal agents, startling them. Sacks and Fornell withdrew their guns and aimed it where the voice came from. The owner of the voice let out a terrified squeak.

"Aaliyah," Ziva gasped.

"This is McCallin's daughter," Fornell overlooked the ten year old girl who stood shaking in front of them. Her eyes were red and puffy, a trail of blood fell down her face, and she was balancing on one foot.

"Yeah you idiot, put the gun away," Gibbs hissed as Ziva shot forward, Tony and McGee behind.

"It was him," Aaliyah cried. "My Aba is the head of it all. He told those bad men to kill the Walker's, he wanted them to kill or kidnap me."

"Shhh Tateleh," Ziva murmured as the young girl dissolved into sobs; reverting to their language in hopes to calm her down. "_It's alright. You are safe now and we will get him." _Fornell and Sacks looked confused but Team Gibbs didn't care.

"How did you get away?" Tony asked.

"My Ima once taught me how to get out if there was ever a fire, use the tree," Aaliyah nodded. "I did not have time to climb all the way down so I just jumped and ran." She lifted up her left bare foot up to reveal an already swelling ankle. She sniffed. "Where am I going to go?"

"You-" Ziva began but suddenly, the ground shook and before she knew it, she was pulling Aaliyah under her and away from her house, which just blew up. Seconds later, Ziva's eyes opened to see smoke and debris clearing. It was not a gigantic explosion; most of her house was still intact but now on fire. Aaliyah let out a whimper.

"You're coming back with us," Gibbs grunted as he checked over his team and the FBI for injuries. McCallin was going to pay.

* * *

"Anything charred goes over there," Abby announced. "Anything that survived goes over there. Anything resembling explosive material, smells explosive, or was almost completely incinerated goes directly to my lab."

"You like using that megaphone, don't you," McGee rolled his eyes.

"MCGEE!" Abby exclaimed, whipping around to jump onto him and hug him. "You're okay!"

"The explosion was located on the second floor, it was not the entire house and no one was inside, we are all alright," he told her.

"All, like Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer and Fornell," Abby listed off.

"Sacks too," McGee mentioned.

"Well I don't care about him," Abby hissed. "No one else but them."

"Not even Aaliyah?" McGee questioned.

"AALIYAH!" Abby exclaimed. "She was there! She's alive! She's okay!"

"Not okay," McGee shook his head. "But- OW! Abby!"

"Timmy, why didn't you tell me earlier," Abby whined as McGee rubbed his arm with a scowl after Abby hit his arm.

"Because," Tim began but Abby had already taken off towards the elevator. "Never mind." Meanwhile, the mood in the squad room was different. Sacks, Fornell, and the rest of the FBI were standing off in the corner, wondering why the NCIS gang was so comfortable and fine with everything that had happened in the past hour. Aaliyah was propped up on Gibbs desk with Ducky examining her while Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs waited to question her. As gently as he could, Ducky touched her now bruising ankle. Aaliyah gasped.

"I'm sorry my dear," he apologized. "It's a relatively mild sprain; you can walk on it with an air cast. It seems as though the angle in which you hit the tree caused the bruising. It will be tender for a while." Aaliyah nodded as he moved towards the butterfly bandage on her head. "What caused this? "

"I-"

"AALIYAH!" Abby squealed as she spotted the girl. A smile spread across her face for the first time since she showed up as Abby scooped her up and swung her around once. "You're okay; I was so worried and… is your ankle okay? And your head!"

"I'm okay Abby," Aaliyah said.

"Is she going to hang in my lab again, because then I'll have to stock up on my mini Caf-POW's and-"

"Hold it Abs," Gibbs interrupted as Aaliyah looked towards him. "We need to hear what happened first." All the federal agents plus Abby and Ducky looked towards her. Despite her trusting everyone, minus Sacks and Fornell, Aaliyah stepped back nervously.

"Just sit down and tell us everything you remember," Ziva reassured her. Aaliyah closed her eyes and sat down in a chair that Gibbs had pulled out for Ducky.

"Starting when," she questioned.

"The beginning," Tony answered. "This morning."

"But that wasn't the beginning," Aaliyah said.

"What do you mean?" Fornell spoke up.

"Last night," Aaliyah whispered. "Someone was out back and- I went out to see because I did not think it was someone, I thought it was an animal or something. The light was on in our shed, and I have not seen my Aba use it since my Ima died and I was never allowed to go in there. Still I went in and, my Aba came out of nowhere." She lifted up her shirt sleeve. "The bruises you saw before Gibbs, I lied about them." A hand print bruise was beginning to form. "He grabbed me really hard and started screaming at me. It was not the first time I had gotten a beating from him, but I never felt as bad as last night that I just went upstairs and fell asleep. Before I actually went to bed, I heard a voice. I didn't recognize it until I woke up this morning. It was the voice and the accent I heard at the Walker's house," Aaliyah whimpered. "It was one of the men who killed the Walker's and he was talking with my Aba. I got dressed and heard it again, this time _in_ my house." Tears leaked out of the corner of Aaliyah's eyes but she was quick to wipe them away. "They did not hear that I was up, so I pressed my ear to the door."

"Did you hear what they said?" Tony questioned.

"He was yelling at one of them, saying 'you idiot, you lead them right to me with that trail, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with simple money.' He retorted but I didn't hear it. Then another man tried to blame my Aba before he reminded him that they failed in getting me. He was shocked when my Aba said that I had been in the house," Aaliyah sniffed. "And then they asked if he had found it yet and he said no."

"Found what?" Ziva said.

"I don't know, but Aba and the other men were getting really aggravated talking about how they can't continue without 'it' and then the man who my Aba yelled at before asked all the other men why they let an _American_ be head of the operation. That just because he was the one who got away doesn't mean that-'" Aaliyah gasped. "He did not finish because that is when I heard a shot. That man never talked again and I listened once more, except I was a lot more scared and really mad that the phone was downstairs and I could not call you. I realized that he was a terrorist, my Aba was a _terrorist_."

"You would have called us if you could," Gibbs told her.

"He killed that man and… tried to kill me next," Aaliyah whispered. "The other men asked where 'the girl' and he said upstairs asleep. He started talking hastily in another language but the English I caught was that they were to meet up at the safe house. They split, he ran out to the shed and ran to his car with something before I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I started crying and ran towards my window. I tried to get out too fast and hit my head just as they barged in. They had only a knife so once I got out at the tree, I jumped and that's when I hurt my ankle. Too scared too care, I ran as fast as I could into the woods. They screamed after me but never found me because the police showed up. And then you. I waited in the trees until I saw Tony and Ziva, that's when I limped back."

"Did you see their faces?" McGee said.

"Yes, I can make a sketch," Aaliyah reassured. Sacks and Fornell looked surprised, but no one else did.

"That was very good my dear," Ducky praised. "You have a remarkable memory for a girl of your age." Aaliyah ducked her head.

"What is going to happen to me, where am I going to go?" Aaliyah murmured.

"Right now, Abby's lab, after that, safe house. That's as far as we will go. You are in NCIS protective custody until your father is found," Gibbs said, eying Fornell who was talking on his cell phone.

"Alright, everything upstairs was destroyed, was it not?"

"Everything from your house is in our possession, once this case is over, anything salvageable and not evidence is yours," Abby told her. "Now let's go!" Abby grabbed her hand and gently tugged her along. For a brief second Aaliyah turned to Gibbs.

"Atah Lo Tzodek. Rasheh?" Gibbs questioned. "Means you're wrong. He's a bad man. Doesn't it?" Aaliyah nodded solemnly.

"Sorry I lied," she whispered.

"Never apologize, it's a-"

"Sign of weakness," Aaliyah smiled and Gibbs almost did too. She was learning. Abby brought her the rest of the way and Ziva watched as Aaliyah shared a quick glance at her before the elevator closed.

"DiNozzo, set up the safe house, we'll be taking-"

"You can't do that DiNozzo," Director Vance interrupted. "Safe houses are compromised because it seems that McCallin has used his Naval ID to help his men break into the NCIS server. Hotels will be booked because of the Fourth of July."

"Well, since you shot down our two ideas what do you suggest we do?" Gibbs countered.

"The FBI has safe houses," Vance nodded towards Fornell.

"Actually Director," Tobias stepped forward, hanging up the cell phone. "My director has agreed to let you watch over Ms. McCallin while we take the lead in this investigation. You're team seems to have bonded with her and-"

"The hell we're letting you take this case over," Tony said.

"Fornell that is cheap and you know it," Gibbs rolled his eyes. He looked at Vance.

"Joint or nothing," Vance agreed.

"Well he agreed to let you use one of our safe houses if we lead, and I don't think Social Services would believe it's the best for her to stay here for the duration," Sacks said with a snarky undertone. Vance looked at Gibbs who simply looked at him evenly. Neither wanted to give this case up.

"The terrorist, although he is a terrorist, is also an American citizen and a marine," Vance said.

"Most would agree that he revoked both of those rights when he decided to betray his country," Fornell said. "We head the case; you discover what made him snap. You can use our safe houses."

"His daughter is still a Marine Brat, he is threatening her life," Tony interjected.

"We protect her by finding him," McGee added. Both of them looked towards Ziva who was strangely quiet during all of this.

"Looks like you are in a bit of a predicament there," Sacks smirked.

"Not really," Ziva finally spoke up. "My new apartment, it has two bedrooms."

"It does?" Vance asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "I finally moved in two weeks ago, I do not believe I have even updated my address yet because I still technically have a lease that lasts another week on my old one. It is only down the block. She would be-"

"Perfectly safe there," Gibbs finished. "That's where she'll go. Ziva, from here on out you're on protective custody of her. McCallin will come after her if he does not find whatever 'it' is."

"The standard procedure is two people," Sacks reminded him.

"We'll take shifts," Tony interjected.

"Seems like we worked _that_ out," Vance looked at Fornell. "I'll be speaking with your Director." Both FBI agents practically rolled their eyes and headed for the elevator, Fornell muttering 'We'll be back.' "I trust that you will get everything set and ready." With that Director Vance left as well.

"Aaliyah will stay here the rest of the day," Gibbs stated. "When you go home, she goes home with you. She trusts Tony the most, he stays nights. McGee and I will switch for the morning and afternoons."

"What am I supposed to do while this is happening?" Ziva said.

"Find out as much as you can about her, the more you know about her life, the more you know about McCallin's life. The more you'll know about where he might be located," Gibbs said.

"She has no clothes," Ziva reminded him about the explosion.

"Abby will go out later and buy some things," he reassured. "Right now, I'm going back into interrogation with Khouri. McGee help Abby go through what was found at McCallin's. Ziva and DiNozzo, track down the hardware stores we found most of the stuff in his shed from and see if he bought anything else and had it shipped-"

"Or knows any of his buddies, got it," Tony nodded and grabbed the list he had sitting at his desk, grabbed the keys, and headed off with Ziva trailing behind. As they got on the elevator Tony turned to Ziva with a smile. "So we'll be spending the next few nights together, huh."

"Get your mind out of the pipes Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes.

"It's gutter Zee-vah," Tony laughed as the old Ziva yet again crept out of her American-citizenship test shell. It seemed to be Aaliyah who was successful in doing so.

* * *

Abby looked over her shoulder with a smile as she saw Tim occupying Aaliyah while Abby ran forensics on the six or more guns found in McCallin's gun safe. She was not surprised when she found that they were not all in his name, just as much as she was not surprised she found that one of the guns was used to shoot Linda Walker and the fingerprints of Iman, Karim, Khouri, and several other nameless men whose fingerprints were found at the Walker's house and in McCallin's shed. From what they found, one of them had at least been living in there for a long amount of time.

"McGee!" Abby called.

"I'll be right back," McGee said.

"So what were you teaching her?" Abby said amused.

"Derivatives," McGee said slyly.

"She's ten," Abby looked at him incredulously.

"And one of the smartest ten year olds I ever met, she messed up and started speaking Spanish," McGee chuckled.

"Tony will be really upset, he though she was cool," Abby nudged him. "Now she's a Mini-Ziva and a Mini-McGeek."

"What did you need me for Abs?" Tim questioned with an eye roll.

"The laptop in his office, that was his work and home computer, there was nothing on it and I got his password from his CO," she explained. "But it's the computer Ziva found left in his room. He obviously wanted us to find it but clearly didn't believe we'd get into it, and I can't!"

"Ducky is-"

"Too busy with the body to do a psychological autopsy on McCallin, my password cracking codes are not working, I had three Caf POW's today and still nothing is coming to me," Abby growled.

"Let me see," McGee said moving next to her and taking the keyboard.

"How did you learn to type so fast?" Aaliyah piped up out of nowhere. Both Abby and McGee jumped and looked up to see Aaliyah in the spot Gibbs usually stands.

"You gonna answer her?" Gibbs said walking through making them jump again.

"Hi Gibbs," Aaliyah waved. Gibbs fought the urge to chuckle and roll his eyes. "Where did you find that? In my house?"

"Uh-" McGee stuttered.

"I never saw that before," she continued. "Is that what he used to do all of the bad things?"

"There's a vending machine outside, go get yourself something," Gibbs said handing her a dollar. "I have a question for you when you get back."

"You do not need to hide things from me, I can handle it," Aaliyah stuck her chin up.

"I don't doubt that," Gibbs smirked.

"But I still gotta go," Aaliyah huffed. They watched as she exited the lab and put the dollar in the vending machine.

"You're going to need to get me McCallin's CO," Gibbs told McGee. "According to one of his neighbors, he's been saying he's been going into work, but just yesterday he was told McCallin was given two weeks off."

"His cell, got it," Abby said.

"How'd you do with the sketches?"

"She has an amazing memory, they are perfect sketches. No hits on the BOLO's yet. From what we could tell, neither of the two she saw were Iman," McGee explained. All of a sudden, they all shut their mouths again.

"You done keeping things from me," Aaliyah inquired.

"Where did your father go every day?" Gibbs asked immediately. Aaliyah limped slightly and looked at him funny.

"What kind of question is that… he was at work? The office or-"

"And if I said he wasn't… where do you think he would go?"

"Aba was not at work," Aaliyah sounded upset. "Why was he not at work? He took his laptop… but then again, he has two laptops apparently so… I… where would he be going? It's been almost two weeks since it happened, a week since he got back, how long has he been planning on killing me!" Abby sighed and grabbed Aaliyah by the shoulders and wrapped her arms around her. Maybe there was some of Abby in her too.

"Gibbs," McGee said. "His cell never left his house."

"He had to be in contact with the cell when they or he were running 'errands,' find his _other_ cell," Gibbs told him. Aaliyah opened her mouth to say something but gave up.

"I may have that Gibbs," Tony said walking in with Ziva. "The manager at Gerald's Hardware recognized him, he used the name Mahmud, a variation of Mohammad."

"What next, someone will be named Allah," Gibbs muttered. "What he buy?"

"He _paid_ for antifreeze, stole a pay-as-you-go phone," Ziva answered. She looked at Aaliyah. "What happened?"

"The number for the phone," Gibbs snapped.

"Here," Tony handed McGee the number. Ziva, still concerned, moved over to Aaliyah and began speaking to her in a low voice, in their language of course.

"Got hits boss," McGee let Gibbs know. "It's off right now but… the list of calls and locations." Immediately he printed them out.

"Do you want us to-" Tony started.

"No," Gibbs said. "Tomorrow. Find Agent Arnett, the first shift of outside Ziva's apartment and take Aaliyah there. Protection detail starts now." Aaliyah looked up, looking a little scared again, but Ziva gave her a reassuring smile before leading her out.

"You're worried about her too," Tony confirmed.

"McCallin's a fucking bastard," Gibbs hissed. "And he dragged his ten year old daughter into this mess he made, tried to kill her, and he has god knows how many terrorists on his side. Of course I'm worried DiNozzo."

* * *

"Home sweet home," Tony grinned cheekily as Ziva opened up her apartment, nodding at Arnett who turned around to go back down the elevator.

"Tony, I thought this was Ziva's apartment?" Aaliyah questioned. Ziva suppressed a laugh.

"It is," Ziva said. "Tony is just being-"

"Tony," she smirked.

"I might as well make myself comfortable," Tony muttered walking over to the couch and plopping down.

"So I am going to show you where you will be staying while you are here," Ziva said, leading her to her spare bedroom. It was simple. A bed, a dresser, and door that led to a private bathroom. "This is it. It's nothing special but it's…"

"You saw my room, I think, anything is better than that in _that_ house," Aaliyah told her.

"Are you ready to go to bed, it is getting late," Ziva asked.

"Can I stay up a little longer?" Aaliyah murmured.

"Why not," Ziva shrugged, remembering she was in charge of protecting her, not mothering her. Of course, she was her responsibility until McCallin was caught.

"So that 'NCIS' tv show in on," Tony smirked. "Always so funny to see how inaccurate everything they do is." Aaliyah looked at Ziva as they both sat on the couch near Tony.

"What you will learn about Tony is that he is obsessed with everything movies, tv shows, and-"

"Enough with the jokes," Tony joked. "Anyone want food, I'm starving."

"You ate almost a whole pizza today Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Ew," Aaliyah wrinkled her nose.

"Are you hungry Liya?" Ziva questioned.

"Why did you call me that?" Aaliyah said immediately. Ziva looked at her in shock.

"I will not again," Ziva told her.

"No it's just… why did you?"

"We heard Andrew call you it, Mr. Walker, Mrs. Michaels, I just assumed," Ziva said.

"I prefer Ali… if you want to call me something, call me that," Aaliyah said. "Dani called me Ali, and so did my Ima."

"What gives us the special privilege?" Tony asked genuinely.

"I trust you," she whispered.

"And you didn't trust Mr. Walker or-"

"The people I am close with get to call me Ali, you are the only ones I have gotten close to since my Ima died, I was already friends with Dani back then," she explained.

"Alright Ali," Tony said. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm good," she smiled, her hand instinctively, after talking about trust, to her locket.

"Tony get this crap off the tv, it is so inaccurate it is sickening me," Ziva said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Fine, I'll be boring and turn on the news," Tony winked at Aaliyah who giggled.

"_Federal authorities found the body of Abdul Ahad Karim, a Gaza citizen living here in the capitol with a visa at the home of Gunnery Sergeant Gabriel McCallin at the Marine Base in Quantico. No one knows how he got in, but new evidence is leading to McCallin being the perpetrator of both letting an unauthorized person into base and delivering the kill shot to the head. NCIS agents came to the house to discover evidence that leads them to believe that McCallin himself is the head of a Hamas terrorist cell here in the capitol, himself having been held captive in a Hamas terrorist camp when overseas. His daughter whose name is being withheld was a witness in the murders of the Walker family a few weeks back, there is no indication whether or not the two cases are related or not."_

"DiNozzo, turn it off," Ziva snapped.

"Zi… look," Tony nodded towards Aaliyah after hitting mute. The girl luckily did not see a second of the broadcast, because she was fast asleep. Ziva motioned towards the room.

"Who will take the first shift?" she asked as Tony carefully picked her up.

"I will, you rest," Tony told her.

"No, you can," Ziva said as she turned down the bed and Tony placed the young girl in it.

"Ziva, stop fighting and just go to sleep, I'll wake you up at 2; we each get four hours," Tony rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Ziva said turning off the light, leaving Aaliyah's sleeping form in darkness. "Lailah Tov." With a small smile on her face she went to her bedroom. "Night Tony."

"Goodnight Ziva," Tony said as she shut the door, moving back to the couch and turning off the mute.

"_We'll keep you informed on the developments of the urgent story. I urge you and your families to be careful with the possibility of a terrorist cell so close to home. Stay tuned for news on the newest way people are losing weight…"_

Tony scowled and turned the TV off, as if they didn't have enough problems and now it was all over DC and the surrounding area that they are on the hunt for a terrorist cell. He would protect the people of his country from the bastards, especially the little girl who trusts them enough to let them call her _Ali_.

* * *

**Well that was a lot of info at once...**

**Recap: Gunnery Sergeant Gabe McCallin: Bad guy who was in charge of it all, even the plot to kill his own daughter! Traitor to country, in the cause for money, want me to go on? Karim: Dead. Khouri: Decoy. Iman: Technical head of the Hamas cell in DC (McCallin being the real one). Aaliyah: Target for some reason and now in protective custody with Ziva (: Plan: Still unknown. FBI: Failing epically! NCIS: Being awesome. **

**I really hope that cleared up a lot of the confusion you were all having! Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own Aaliyah and Gabe McCallin!**

**Sorry for the wait, sometimes I cannot get motivated in the summer to get out of bed let alone to my computer. Hopefully my newly acquired beta reader the-vampire-act with help me get the chapters out in a better fashion with better grammar and get my story going smoother though.**

**Hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

"Hi Gibbs!" Aaliyah jumped up and down as she opened the door for the older man.

"What did I say about opening the door?" he chastised.

"I looked in the peep hole first, Gibbs, I'm not stupid." Aaliyah rolled her eyes and turned around. "Tony, Ziva, Gibbs is here!"

"Where are they?" he questioned her.

"Kitchen," Aaliyah replied, "attempting to make breakfast for me; personally I feel like I'll just be eating cereal or something again." Gibbs simply grunted.

"Tony, if you don't get away from me I will hurt you!" Ziva threatened.

"Ziva, a spatula is in your hand, not a knife- it won't do that much damage," Tony informed her.

"You wanna bet?" Ziva hissed, and a second later the sound of a slap and a yelp came from the kitchen.

"OUCH! ZIVA!" Tony exclaimed.

"DiNozzo, David," Gibbs scowled, "Don't make me regret putting you two on night protection together."

"Gibbs," Ziva jumped as he looked into the kitchen. There was a red mark on Tony's hand, a spatula in Ziva's, and a multitude of things spread across the counter.

"DiNozzo, you have two minutes to get dressed and into your car before-"

"Before what?" Aaliyah piped up, amused.

"You do not want to know," Ziva smirked.

"I'm not done with you; we have until one," Gibbs glared at her.

"I'm pretty sure that watching her is punishment enough," Tony teased, sticking his head out of the bathroom and pointing at Aaliyah, "You get her either in the morning or afternoon. It's nighttime when the wild child comes out."

"That's because you actually let her have coffee Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes.

"DiNozzo, thirty seconds," Gibbs warned. Tony shook his head and nonchalantly grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter. He then nodded goodbye to Gibbs and ruffled Aaliyah's hair before he turned to Ziva.

"Have fun cleaning up," he laughed and exited the door as quickly as he could.

"Can I trust you to not kill him?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the ex-Mossad officer.

"It will be his fault if I do," Ziva motioned to him. "Right Ali?"

"Do not get me into this!" Aaliyah stuck her nose up.

"Cereal," Gibbs ordered.

"Also known as 'we have information we need to discuss about the case and we cannot let the ten year old child of the perp know," Aaliyah scowled as she grabbed a bowl, milk, and Cheerios from various cabinets.

"She is too smart for her own good," Ziva sighed.

"Abby and McGee are almost in McCallin's computer," Gibbs began the second Aaliyah sat down in front of the TV with her breakfast. "When I get back I'm talking to his CO, but meanwhile the entire base is checking inventory to see what he did or didn't steal. They know he accessed weapons at least once, which wouldn't be suspicious if he was returning to work."

"And what do you want me to do?" Ziva asked.

"She clearly trusts you even more now. It's been two days and you are calling her by a nickname," Gibbs looked at her sternly.

"She told me to," Ziva stuck up for herself.

"Regardless, out of any of us she'd be willing to talk to you,carry out the entire conversation in Hebrew, or whatever. I don't care what you do with her, but just remember rule number ten," Gibbs said.

"I am not getting personally involved," Ziva protested. "I just do not want anyone besides Gunny McCallin to get hurt."

"I think it's safe to say he is no longer a Gunny," Gibbs reminded her. "We need to work fast. The media is circling and-"

"What do you think she knows?" Ziva questioned.

"The plan."

"You said it yourself Gibbs-she is ten," Ziva said.

"What do you want us to do, David?" Gibbs snapped, "Hell, even Homeland security has no idea where they are hiding out. We have every federal agency and LEO out there searching for them and they just disappeared."

"Khouri help?"

"He's getting shipped to Gitmo tomorrow; he's not talking anymore," Gibbs growled. "She's the only lead we have."

"I feel out of the rope," Ziva informed him.

"Loop," Gibbs corrected. "You want something to do- look through McCallin's files and try and find out what made him into a homegrown terrorist."

"Gibbs," Ziva scowled.

"Fine. Abby's still processing everything found at the house and in the shed. McGee, like I said, is trying to gain access to McCallin's 'off duty' computer while DiNozzo will return to running down all credit card transactions and calls McCallin that has made in the past month, here and in Kuwait," Gibbs said.

"Is it safe to assume that Karim was set up to take the fall for everything?" Ziva asked.

"And what makes you say that?" Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Can I put my bowl away or must I just sit out here?" Aaliyah called angrily.

"FBI?" they both ignored her for a second.

"Using contacts to see if they know the plan, to see if you can trace more than just the pay for hires directly from the Middle East," Gibbs said.

"So in other words, we have what we had yesterday, the day before, and two days before-nothing," Ziva said dryly.

"Now even I can answer that," Aaliyah averted their gaze, placed the bowl in the sink, and walked to the guest bedroom without another word.

* * *

"How did you not know?" Gibbs asked. "He gained access to weapons when he was not supposed to!"

"Gibbs, you didn't know McCallin like I did, I just assumed he came into work anyway… he was always driven and I never in a million years- When I heard it was McCallin I thought for sure it had to be a mistake," his CO told him.

"Do you believe him," Vance asked DiNozzo as they watched the interaction from the Director's office.

"I never trusted the guy, but he never saw him with his daughter, he only saw him as a marine," Tony told him.

"Doctor Mallard, what do you think?" Vance said.

"Gabe McCallin thrives on being manipulative. It could be seen by the way he interacted with his daughter as well as the fact that he needed to be the head of the cell," Ducky explained, "I see no reason why he would not be the same as a marine, except in this case, getting those who served with him to trust him. I see McCallin as a troubled man who did not know what to do so turned his back on his country."

"It explains nothing," Vance scowled. "DiNozzo, what did you find?"

"Missing from the inventory were two long range missiles, McCallin was using them for an exercise and… it's sick how he was able to get them out without notice," Tony hissed, "He used his credit card to buy walkie talkies, rope, and…"

"Have you been able to track down any of the owners from the guns found in his safe?" Vance asked.

"All of the serial numbers were filed off, my guess is some of them are the terrorists," DiNozzo said. "We gave that to the FBI to track down seeing as SecNav managed to piss off their Director enough this week."

"Don't pin that all on Sec Nav," Vance said. "Some of it was me too."

"Regardless, they are doing our grunt work for a change," Tony smirked.

"Where do you think he was?" Gibbs got in his face.

"When?" the CO asked.

"When he was telling his daughter, his neighbors, and everyone except you idiots that he was at work!" Gibbs screamed.

"How should I know?"

"You said you knew him better," Gibbs said.

"Then maybe not."

"And what work would you say we have?" Vance questioned.

"A little more than grunt, less than real," Tony guessed.

"Anthony, I believe that was a rhetorical question," Ducky said.

"Yeah Ducky, I figured."

"Dr. Mallard, are you ready to start another autopsy?" Vance questioned.

"Are you afraid Jethro will kill this marine?" Ducky asked nodding towards the screen where Gibbs looked even angrier than ten seconds ago.

"Well yes," Vance said, "but I was talking more about a psychological autopsy, on McCallin."

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"MCGEE!" Abby yelled into her phone. "So how's um, the computer?"

"Abby, remember Goliath?" McGee said.

"Yeah, back with La Grenouille and Gibbs knew everything to hack into his computer," Abby nodded.

"I really need that," McGee muttered, "but Gibbs' computer skills have deteriorated since then and his patience has deteriorated since this bastard has managed to outsmart us."

"Oh McGee, it can't be that hard," Abby said.

"Now that Ducky is finished with Karim he's ready to delve into the sick and twisted world of Gabe McCallin; hopefully he can give us a clue," McGee moaned.

"Well, you have all night," Abby said with a smile. "Who knows, sitting around sometimes help."

"Well that is impossible while watching Aaliyah," McGee rolled his eyes. "She's a mini-Ziva, or as Tony has called her, mini-ninja."

"Open the door McGee," Abby said calmly.

"What?" McGee questioned but she heard him walk over to the front door of Ziva's apartment. There she was, standing there. With a smirk Abby grabbed his arm and pulled him next to her before scooting inside the door and shutting it behind her, "ABBY!" No answer. "Abby! Open the door!" Abby opened the door and threw out the laptop.

"Here, have fun," she said.

"Abby, I have t stay here! What are you doing?" McGee yelled through the door. Abby stuck her head out once more.

"You can stay here, just, not inside. It's girl's night-no boys allowed," Abby said as she both closed and locked the door.

"That was smooth," Ziva commented.

"Where's-" Abby began, but she was interrupted by Aaliyah running full force to her.

"ABBY!" she screamed in delight. "I finally get to see someone other than Ziva, Gibbs, Tony, and McGee!"

"What's wrong with seeing me?" Ziva questioned. "McGee and Tony I understand." Aaliyah giggled at that.

"Ziva, you don't like being forced to stay here as much as me," Aaliyah rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Girl's night, modified," Abby smiled holding up a bag of 'goodies.' Since she was technically on duty, Ziva couldn't drink any of the booze Abby brought and Ziva, having seen the effects of caffeine on Aaliyah, refused to let her drink the soda she brought for her. The only thing Ziva had was milk so, that's what they drank.

According to Abby, modified girls night, not being in a bar seeing as a ten year old was there, involved movies, junk food, and makeovers. The last thing scared both Ziva and Aaliyah but they were both too terrified of letting down Abby to protest.

Surprisingly enough, they enjoyed themselves. Between the amusement of watching McGee through the door and the amount of food Abby brought the girls were occupied, and for the first time, Aaliyah seemed to really have fun.

Ziva kept in rule number ten in mind the entire time but couldn't help but laugh as Abby practically held the poor girl down to paint her nails. When Abby offered to give her pig tails Aaliyah scowled.

"Would you rather I do your hair?" Ziva asked her.

"How would you do my hair?" Aaliyah questioned.

"French braid," she offered. While sticking her tongue out at Abby, Aaliyah rushed over to sit in front of Ziva. She took this opportunity to finally involve herself in the investigation. The second she had began to look at McCallin's records, Gibbs got a call from Vance saying he wanted Ducky to look at them. That left Ziva with nothing again, and after overhearing most of their conversation, Aaliyah stayed in the guest room all day. That was why when Abby called about girl's night, she actually accepted.

Now she just had to bring up her father or something related to her past life.

"The last time I had my hair really done was with my Ima, the day she died," Aaliyah said. "According to her my Bubbee taught her."

"You never talk about them, your mother's parents," Ziva fished.

"They wanted her to give me away since she was not married, but they still forced her to move in with them when she got pregnant," Aaliyah said, "They did not like me. I was always in the way and when my Ima would go to work I'd have to stay in my room. That's the only reason my Ima married my Aba. That way she could move out and he could support us."

"That's terrible," Abby whispered.

"They send me 200 dollars a month since my Ima died. They always loved her, just not me, but now that she's dead they feel bad," she said. "My Aba never let me have it, and he got it wired right to my trust fund."

"That's over 9,600 dollars," Abby gasped.

"Do you remember when your father was held hostage?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes, I remember because I was sent to a safe house then, too, except it was scarier and empty," she said.

"Mossad safe houses are not very homey," Ziva smiled.

"How do you know that?"

"I was once an officer of the Mossad," Ziva said quietly.

"Did you know my Ima?" Ali gasped.

"Shahar sounds familiar- I'm sure I met her onc,e and I'm sure she was as great as you said," Ziva reassured, finishing her hair. Aaliyah looked down.

"She was great,. She always said her boss did not like that she left Israel because he did not believe the Israeli embassy really needed her as much as he did, but he got over it for some reason," she shrugged.

"Well, I'm done," Ziva said quickly. "I'll be back." She pulled out her cell phone.

"Did I say something?" Aaliyah said, eyes wide.

"You know Ziva," Abby reassured. "She's going insane with nothing to do with the case."

"Have you ever been to Israel?"

"I wish."

"I miss it, sometimes. I think I miss my Ima more, and speaking Hebrew, and eating kosher."

"Doesn't Ziva?"

"Tony orders pizza almost every night," Aaliyah giggled.

"Oh, then I understand completely," Abby joked as Aaliyah looked down again. "What's wrong?" Abby said, concerned.

"Why do you think he did it? Why did he hate me so much to want me dead?"

"He hates himself-that's the only way someone could hate a girl as sweet as you." Aaliyah tried to smile.

"I hate him, ever since my Ima died and he started to hurt me and get angry all the time," she sniffed. "I hardly remember when I didn't hate him. The first memory I ever have of him is when I was three. He brought a Christmas tree to Tel Aviv and taught me about Christmas. Then I taught him about Chanukah. And afterwards we went to the beach, all three of us. My Aba and Ima were so happy, kissing and I thought it was so gross. He chased me down the beach and scooped me up in his arms. I told him Ani Ohev Otach which means I love you, he said back Ani Ohevet Otcha and told me he learned it for me. It's the last memory I have of him telling me that." Abby said nothing but grabbed her tightly in a hug, "I have no one now. Dani and Mr. and Mrs. Walker were my savior from him and he had them killed too."

"You do not have 'no one'; you have us," Abby reassured. Ziva walked back into the room and nodded.

None of them said what they were thinking. No one wanted to think what would happen if McCallin was successful nor if he wasn't. No matter what, she'd lose them.

* * *

"You look comfortable," Tony said, amused.

"Tony!" McGee yelled. "You're late! You were supposed to come home two hours ago!"

"Blame the ninja and mini-ninja," Tony said. "Ziva realized how McCallin got all the money; he basically stole from Aaliyah and made a separate account for his, taking all money Aaliyah got from her grandparents and investing it into their 'program.'" McGee stood up. "Speaking of, why are you out here?"

"Abby came over. I was kicked out," McGee frowned. Tony smirked and began laughing.

"Watch and learn, McPushover," Tony said. He knocked on the door.

"No, you can't come in Tony," Abby said.

"But Abby I have to go to the bathroom," Tony winked at McGee.

"Lame excuse," Aaliyah piped up. "Go outside."

"Or use next door," Ziva added.

"ABBY! ZIVA! AALIYAH!" Tony yelled and pounded on the door. "You guys realize I have a key."

"You realize we barricaded the door," Abby said. Tony turned around towards McGee and scowled.

"All I learned is that a ten year old called you out on a lie and managed to knock your ego down a few pegs," McGee informed him, "Now if you excuse me."

"Oh no, McGee, you're staying with me," Tony grabbed the back of his shirt, "or I'll let Gibbs know already that you have not cracked McCallin's encryption things or password yet."

"How do you know that?" McGee narrowed his eyes.

"Because you're sitting out here and not taking Abby back to HQ and freaking out in her lab," Tony said, "See, I observe."

"Not well," McGee rolled his eyes.

"So what are they doing in there, anyways?" Tony asked.

"Girl's night," he shrugged. Tony's eyes widened with an evil smile.

"Don't even think about it DiNozzo," Ziva snapped behind the door.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Tony piped up.

"Because we know you," all three girls said behind the door at the same time, and for the first time that night, Tony fell silent and Tim laughed at his expense.

* * *

**Did you like the girls night in? I figured I wanted some little fluffy tidbits about bonding and sharing plus info before… well, you'll see ;)**

**Please R&R and just let me know you are still interested, I have a lot of story alerts on this fic and I would like to know that I am not wasting my time!**

**Also, please vote on my poll in my profile for the next NCIS fic I am going to write, I don't know which one to start first and I will be starting one soon because I am almost done my Grey's fics.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
